HAD ENOUGH
by Aedrag
Summary: La historia de Kagome e InuYasha no terminó como todos pensaban. Bankotsu aparece en la época actual ajeno a su vida pasada y toda la historia se vuelve diferente, caótica, romántica y narrada por diferentes puntos de vista por nuestra pareja favorita. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. fanfic dedicado a mis hermanas del CIRCULO MERCENARIO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Ya saben que mi especialidad son los One-Shot, expresando pequeñas historias pero significativas. Pero aqui les dejo este FanFic. Muchos no están de acuerdo con esta pareja, pero creo que el personaje de Bankotsu tiene suficiente criterio para continuarlo en mi imaginación como parte de la serie hasta el fin, ustedes saben al fin de cuentas es un Fanfiction.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Saludos!**_

 _Cuando eres destinado sin tu consentimiento a un futuro sin remedio, qué opción tienes si no es la muerte o el asesinato ajeno?._

 _Nunca me arrepentí de mis acciones a pesar de ver directamente a los ojos a la víctima, me satisfacía la súplica y sobre todo la paga._

 _Después de todo así me fue asignado mi futuro, Mercenario._

 _Me sentía invencible en la época que respiraba y tenía vivos mis cinco sentidos para experimentar las inigualables sensaciones que me provocaba el oficio hasta el dia que me decapitaron._

 _Estar muerto es no sentir nada y vagar por los mejores recuerdos, simplemente es escuchar la nada y el sonido de lo callado. El tiempo no pasa rápido ni lento, solo pasa y hasta ahí queda._

 _Cuando escuche la voz de aquel ser que me revivió, Naraku. Me pareció extraño es como si volvieras a nacer sobre todo al ver que te ofrece otra oportunidad a cambio de tus servicios, una vez mas los siete guerreros estaban de vuelta._

 _De todos los enemigos que me encontré solo uno me hastiaba, InuYasha. Esa mitad bestia que terminó con la vida de mis hermanos, aquel que se burló, mofo y para ser sinceros el rencor que le tenía no fue directo, siempre fue la influencia de Naraku lo que me hizo odiarlo, convirtiendo mi trabajo en algo personal..._

Me desperté sudando y jadeando ante los recuerdos que de un tiempo hacia aca me azotaban, sabia que era yo quien narraba y hablaba en los sueños, veía extrañas batallas feudales pero lo más raro era una chica de cabello azabache, la época era demasiado antigua para llevar un uniforme escolar actual así que todo esto de los recuerdos complicaba las cosas. Me estaba volviendo loco?, Mire el reloj.

4:12 Am.

Fronte mi frente para eliminar el exceso de sudor, mi habitación estaba oscura pero el brillo de los relámpagos y truenos iluminaban en ocasiones, el cielo estaba llorando.

Que me pasa..- pronuncie cansado, esto no paraba y tan rápido fuera que se lo confesara a alguien me tomarían por idiota o enviado a un psicólogo o psiquiatra, así estaba mejor.

Decidí tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez, pidiendo que estos sueños o deja vu me dejaran en paz.

Como si nada en la mañana preparé algo rápido de desayunar, hice mi rutina de ejercicio e irme tenia una importante junta de trabajo, tengo veintiséis años y ya soy dueño de una de las academias de entrenamiento más importantes de Judo, iniciando como principiante en una academia de barrio hasta que decidí crear mi negocio que se expandió por completo en Japón.

La recepcionista me recibió como siempre, las oficinas directas estaban en el piso más alto del edificio, tenia esa obsesión por ver todo debajo de mi, y no sabia el por que. Los trabajadores me entregaron un reporte semanal y autorice los nuevo uniformes, todo iba de maravilla hasta que encontré a una persona que hizo que mi tiempo se detuviera, sentí un hueco y una sensación extraña, sería posible?.

Buenas Tardes, estoy buscando al jefe de la compañía soy la disenadora Kagome Higurachi.-

El esta ocupado señorita gusta tomar asiento..-

Quien eres tu?- levante una ceja inspeccionando , era obvio que mi dura voz traspaso mas haya de sus oídos provocando un sobresalto en ella que me pareció gracioso, pero eso no era lo divertido, era en la manera de como me miraba, igual que yo, esa sensación de conocernos antes y admirar rostros tan familiares. Deje que ella me guiará.

Usted...es el jefe?- Menciono mientras vacilaba, estaba nerviosa.

Así es, y tu quien diablos eres? como es que vienes sin cita- dije sonriendo con burla, la chica frente a mi frunció el ceño y la recepcionista Doroty se quedo sin decir nada esperando lo peor.

Disculpe? vine aquí por que fui recomendada por su agente publicitario para diseñar los nuevos uniformes que hoy autorizo.- Respondió sin mas ni menos con total seguridad pero en el fondo sabia que me estrujaba con su mirada, parecía que fuera su enemigo.

Oh, ya veo...Bien, Doroty.- chasque con los dedos a mi recepcionista solterona, muestrale a la chica su nueva oficina- Lo dije sin la mas mínima gota de emoción.

Pese que le di la espalda después de eso sentía su mirada sobre mi hasta que fue llevada a su oficina, decidí irme.

Subí a mi motocicleta que tenia en el estacionamiento privado del edificio, tenia que salir de aquí, de pronto comencé a sentir calor, sofocarme con el mismo aire fresco, total exasperación, en el recorrido a casi toda velocidad distintas imágenes comenzaron aparecer en mi cabeza...

 _Peleas, sangre, gente extraña acompañándome...y lo ultimo fue a un ser de cabello platinado, me sentía herido, lleno de rabia pero sin poder hacer nada._

El dolor de cabeza se intensifico, fuese como si me hubiera dado una buena paliza, la vista se me nublo por completo derrapando en una curva alcanzando a maniobrar mi cuerpo con agilidad, solamente rodé hasta topar con una pared. Quite el casco roto del visor, las personas quedaron frías al verme ileso pero con algunas hebras de sangre brotando de la frente, no me intereso la motocicleta decidí correr tanto como me lo permitió el cuerpo, carajo! esta jodidamente arto de esta mierda!

De pronto todo se obscureció.

Los ojos los sentí pesados, cansados.

Estas bien?!- resonó una voz, conocida y preocupada, era ella otra vez, que inoportuno momento.

 _Hermano Bankotsu, que piensas hacer ahora?-_

 _No lo se Jakotsu, esto se ha vuelto difícil, dudo que vayamos a salir de esto, Naraku no me brinda buena espina-_

 _Como quieras, pero ya sabes que InuYasha lindo es mio-_

Esta bien, ese recuerdo fue corto pero logro que despertase eso y fulminantes focos blancos que a juzgar por el olor a alcohol estaba en un hospital.

Ya despertaste-

Abrí los ojos viendo de frente aquellos chocolates brillantes y la piel blanca, gruesas pestañas negras, si, era ella de nuevo.

Me limite a responder.

Tremendo golpe que te metiste, pero dice el doctor que estarás bien...y -

Antes de que volviera a pronunciar mas palabras, la interrumpí.

Que quieres?- desvié su contacto.

Que quiero?.- puso el dedo indice en sus labios tratando de pensar en algo, estaba claro que no tenia ni idea de la pregunta. -La verdad nada, solo me recomendaron para el trabajo, ya se te olvido?.- finalizo. hubo un silencio entre los dos, corto que parecía largo. -Escucha.-

Hmm?-

-Se que te va a sonar extraño pero, te pareces mucho a alguien-

-Ha si, y quien es ese alguien?-

-Pensarías que estoy loca si te lo dijera, en fin. Me da gusto que estés bien, llame a tu secretaria para informar, tus socios se va a encargar del problema.-

Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte ni mucho menos involucrarte- Mi voz tajante como de costumbre hizo que le hirviera la sangre, lo se por que mire su rostro por el reflejo de la mesilla de metal reluciente, se que esperaba un gracias, y lo merecía. Pero estaba acostumbrado a estar solo luego de que mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, era un huérfano.

Como gustes- refunfuño.

No la culpo, se tomo el tiempo y estaba en su derecho de estar molesta. A pesar de todo lo que hizo quería estar solo, esta chica en un momento dado hizo que el estómago se me revolviera, me daba impotencia, es como si supieras la respuesta de algo pero queda atorado en la garganta, la duda comía mi cerebro pero todo los disfrazaba de calma, soberbia y burla, así era yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HOLA! Continuando con el segundo cap ahora con Kagome._**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus comentarios._**

CAP. 2 Kagome

Termine la carrera de diseño, mi especialidad es mas la decoración de interior que ropa, de hecho hace poco estaba trabajando para unas planificaciones de interior, hasta que unas ventas de diseño de uniformes que fueron publicadas en el año invitaron a todos los diseñadores para poner a prueba nuestros talentos y acepte, lo hice solo por que tenia tiempo y resulto que el trabajo era demasiado bueno.

Me hablaron temprano un miércoles a la oficina justo antes de mi liquidación, el lugar se vino abajo y consigo el despido de muchos trabajadores. Era esto o nada.

Buenas Tardes Srta Higurachi, nos interesa los diseños que nos mando, me gustaría verla en las oficinas del centro de Tokio en el ultimo piso.-

El hombre en la linea sonaba ronco y decidido, ademas para que alguien tuviese las oficinas en el centro de Tokio debía de ser una empresa demasiado demandada y con dinero.

Por supuesto, estaré ahí a primera hora mañana. Pero disculpe de donde me hablan?-

Somos la academia de Judo en Japón, van aceptar nuestra propuesta de los nuevos uniformes ademas que queremos a alguien de planta para los diseños próximos. Nos da gusto que acepte, hasta luego-

No me dejaron siquiera dar las gracias, era gente ocupada sin embargo me emocione tanto, significaría una paga mejor, oficina propia sin necesidad de compartir y por dios, en el centro de Japón!. Me quedaba mejor y cercas.

Llegue a mi departamento, era chico pero lindo, suficiente para una soltera como yo que había terminado sus estudios y estaba en busca de algo mejor. Me eche en el sillón, no me importo desparramar mi cuerpo, necesitaba algo suave. Dedique un vistazo a todo antes de tomar fuerzas y ponerme de pie, estaba tranquilo.

Echaba de menos a mi mama, al abuelo, Souta y Buyo.

Pero tuve que decidir irme de mi casa, los años en la preparatoria fueron duros después de que...olvidenlo.

Me levante para ir a mi habitación y abrir el peinador, una foto vieja que tome con una cámara desechable, nadie creería que fuera la época feudal la fotografía, pero lo era. Acaricie el marco y después a cada uno de mis amigos... cuanto tiempo había pasado?. Exactamente mas de diez años y el recuerdo me calaba en lo profundo, aprendí a superar, mi corazón lograba desafiar cualquier adversidad, incluso esto.

InuYasha.- pronuncie despacio, libre.

 _Kikyo no había fallecido en la batalla, logro salvarse y ahora pertenecía a nuestro equipo en la batalla final. Era incomodo estar a su lado, era el objeto de susurros y miradas de mis amigos, todos de mi parte, pero quien quería que fuera de mi parte no lo estaba. Me dolía verlos juntos pero nada importaba mas que la misión, creí que InuYasha sentía algo por mi pero solo fue protección y cariño, nunca amor._

 _En la ultima batalla Naraku desapareció, por fin lo destruimos y quienes obtuvieron su venganza o libertad volvieron a sus vidas, era como liberarse de una carga pesada, al fin dormiríamos en paz._

 _Charle con InuYasha una noche bajo el árbol del tiempo, acaricie las ramas y espere lo peor._

 _Asi que decidiste al fin- murmure_

 _Kagome yo... sabias que esto pasaría-_

 _Te entiendo, de cualquier manera cumplí mi promesa y jamas me separe de tu lado, los ayude a destruir a Naraku.- Unas lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos, logre retenerlas._

 _De verdad lo siento Kagome, puedes venir cuando quieras y- Pauso. Su evidencia fue que no tenia nada mas que decir._

 _Gracias, pero es hora de volver a mi época, me voy a despedir de todos.- camine en dirección contraria, no me siguió y yo no me detuve._

 _La despedida fue cálida, jamas vi a Kikyo presente, pensó que seria lo mejor para mi, eramos rivales aunque no teníamos nada por que pelear, ella había ganado, siempre gano._

 _Me dio gusto irme ese mismo día, hubiera permanecido mas y mi negación seria completa. Cuando al fin llegue a mi época el pozo se torno con una presencia normal, ya no podía transportarme, Así es como termino todo._

 _Me enfoque en mis estudios, conocí gente, salí con chicos pero nada me llenaba, un día dije basta, llore tanto como pude en el pozo cuando mi familia se fue a un festival, llore todo lo que me guarde por años, me libere._

 _Hasta que termine con un trabajo intermedio, un nuevo departamento y mis viejas amiga y aunque seguíamos en contacto cada una eligió un camino diferente._

Deje la fotografía parpadeando varias veces para lubricar mis ojos, me quede tanto observando que se me había olvidado parpadear.

Al siguiente dia a primera hora de la mañana me arregle como nunca, una falda forrada negra en lápiz con una blusa blanca sin hombros y un moño negro en el cuello, unos taconsillos de oficina y listo, demasiado formal con el toque chic que me gustaba. Nunca fui de usar demasiado maquillaje, el rímel negro ennegrecía mas mis pestañas y eso me bastaba pero sin embargo lo que destacaba era mi cuerpo, ya no era de una simple colegiala ahora era una mujer delgada pero con las curvas pronunciadas que todo hombre desearía, y es que todo mundo quería ver a una Kagome en su totalidad igual, por supuesto que eso no pasaría.

Me tome el tiempo de llegar a la cafetería, pedir mi café favorito y después seguir camino a una nueva oportunidad.

Me pare frente al enorme edificio blanco con cristales polarizados, veía mi reflejo en la puerta y me motive a entrar con la frente en alto, tome el ascensor y marqué el último piso.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una oficina muy al estilo ejecutivo aunque fuera de una academia de deportes, me acerque a la recepcionista con aspecto gracioso, parecía nerviosa en todo momento y esas eran señales de tener un jefe gruñón, no me desanime.

Buenas Dias, estoy buscando al jefe de la compañía soy la diseñadora Kagome Higurachi.- Dije en tono amable.

El esta ocupado señorita gusta tomar asiento..-

Quien eres tu?-

 _Esa voz...-_ Pensé rápidamente, sentí un choque eléctrico en la espina dorsal, aquella voz era imposible no reconocerla, acaso era Bankotsu?, me sobresalte en fracción de segundo y lo vi, era el, como podía ser?, seria su reencarnación. - Usted ... es el jefe?- vacile en decirlo, mi voz temblaba un poco y el no dejaba de mirarme con altanería.

Así es, y tu quien diablos eres? como es que vienes sin cita- me respondió tajante, comprendí que definitivamente si era su reencarnación, una copia exacta física y personificada.

Disculpe? vine aquí por que fui recomendada por su agente publicitario para diseñar los nuevos uniformes que hoy autorizo.- Le volví a responder expulsando veneno de mi ser, no me explicaba cómo es que lo odiaba, ese viejo odio nacido de nuevo y sabia que no era el mercenario que tenia frente a mi.

Oh, ya veo...Bien, Doroty.- chasqueo los dedos de forma prepotente.- muestrale a la chica su nueva oficina- metió la mano a sus bolsillo y nos dio la espalda.

Yo le seguí con los ojos entrecerrados, vigilando cada movimiento pensando que en algún instante sacaría su alabarda para partirme en dos, que estupidez.

La amable secretaria escalvisada de mi nuevo jefe me enseño la oficina, era mas de lo que hubiera podido pedir, una vista excelente de la ciudad y todo decorado con tonos terracota, acogedor y venia equipada con una computadora y los últimos programas de diseño, francamente no le pedías nada.

Le gusta señorita?-

Que si me gusta, es demasiado hermoso y tengo mi propio baño- escandalice emocionada, Doroty me miro divertida. -Y por favor no me digas "señorita" se oye muy formal, soy solo Kagome.- sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

Me da gusto Kagome, mañana ya puede presentarse a trabajar-

Doroty me explico detalles de la empresa, cual seria mi posición, la paga y cualquier otro detalle o duda para despejar y todo el sermón, pero jamas menciono a Bankotsu, quien sabe si ese era su nombre pero yo personalmente así lo llame.

La alarma de mi reloj sonó, había quedado con mi familia de tener una tarde familiar para contarles como me había ido, sorpresa! era algo tarde. Agradecí a Doroty por todo y me lance hecha un lio, los otros detalles los dejaríamos para después.

Me eche a correr esquivando a todos como videojuegos, saltando de aquí haya hasta que observe a alguien correr en sentido contrario, sorpresa! era "Bankotsu", estaba perdiendo fuerza, su vestimenta tenia raspones y tierra.

Lo vi caerse de rodillas, desmayándose a mis pies.

Estas bien?!- grite y lo sostuve para apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas, este tipo estaba desmayado con una herida grave en la frente que hacía que escurriera finas linea de sangre.

Ayuda! Porfavor! no ven que esta herido!- dije en tono fuerte, tenia mi teléfono celular pero en ese momento me quede tan inútil como la gente que estaba ahí sin reaccionar a excepción de un señor que se movió en busca de auxilio.

Trasladamos a "Bankotsu" en una ambulancia que llegó instantes después, ahora con mas calma llame a las oficinas, me respondió Doroty y le explique la situación para pronto sus socios ya venían en camino, desconocia si este hombre tenía familia, por dios! demasiadas emociones en un dia tengan piedad ya no soy la chica de la era Sengoku.

Unas horas después internaron a "Bankotsu", estaba estable solo fue una pequeña contusión según el doctor. Aun no llegaba nadie al Hospital, solo estaba yo incluso les fui de poca ayuda a los policías y doctores, era nueva empleada y Doroty no llegaba. Improvise.

Me dejaron entrar a verlo esperando por los demás, solo para vigilar. Me sente en los sillones de la habitación, mirándolo fijamente, sin perderle algún detalle, de verdad que esas patrañas de la reencarnación eran verdaderas, supuestamente lo fui yo de kikyo y pese nuestro "parecido físico" nunca fuimos iguales, me pregunto si este "Nuevo Bankotsu" lo era, pero parecía que si.

Tienen el mismo peinado- suspiré poniendo las manos en mi rostro, la misma jodida trenza y cabello corto a los lados. -Y por lo que logre convivir también el mismo carácter prepotente-

Respingue al escuchar a "Bankotsu'' despertar, me puse de pie sin chistar.

Ya despertaste- suavice mi voz para no aturdirlo, seguro que se preguntaría que carajos hacia aquí y dicho y echo lo que pensé, no respondió. - Tremendo golpe que te metiste, pero dice el doctor que estarás bien...y - me interrumpió de golpe.

Que quieres?- afirmó, punzante.

Que quiero?.- puse mi dedo en los labios pensando alguna mentira pero no se me ocurrió ninguna este idiota quería cortar la conversación y no se lo iba a permitir. -La verdad nada, solo me recomendaron para el trabajo, ya se te olvido?.- pause - Escucha.-

Hmm?- hizo un sonido desaprobatorio desviando nuestro contacto visual, Me calme.

Se que te va a sonar extraño pero, te pareces mucho a alguien- Me atrevo a decir, no se por que escogí este momento para decírselo.

Ha si, y quien es ese alguien?-

-Pensarías que estoy loca si te lo dijera, en fin. Me da gusto que estés bien, llame a tu secretaria para informar, tus socios se va a encargar del problema.- Fue lo único que me limite a decirle, era claro que no quería hablar conmigo y si a esas ibamos que me esperaría en el trabajo?, solo espero que ''salvarle la vida'' me diera puntos o al menos una hora más de comida.

Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte ni mucho menos involucrarte-

Muy bien, eso fue lo único que necesite para mandarlo a volar y mirarlo con desprecio. -Como gustes- Salí de una vez por todas de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal chicos, va un poco lento el Fanfic pero es que necesito concentrar la historia para que no se vayan a perder.**

 **Cap 3. Kagome.**

 **Encontrados.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios. Saludos!**

En cuanto salí de ese exasperante lugar me encontré en el pasillo con Doroty y otros dos hombres más me detuvieron el paso, les anexe todos los detalles desde que salí de la oficina corriendo hasta que me encontré con "Bankotsu".

Y eso fue todo, no tengo algún detalle extra de lo que paso- dije ya con la voz cansada.

Entiendo, muchas gracias por avisarme el joven Bankotsu no tiene familia alguna a la cual recurrir .- afirmo Doroty de lo mas normal mientras yo me quede sin reaccionar, enserio dijo Bankotsu... -Le pasa algo señorita Kagome?- interrogo preocupada, estaba en shock.

Reaccione momentos después con todos viéndome extraño.- N-no es nada Doroty- sonreí amable. - Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ustedes?-

Es todo señorita ya se puede retirar- Menciono un hombre alto y canoso, su voz me era familiar así que asimile que fue quien me contrató.

Hice una reverencia y me retire.

Cuando por fin salí del Hospital respire aire puro, unas gotas gordas bajaron de mi frente, de pronto sentí que se tuvo el tiempo entonces poco entendí que la impresión que tenía era absurda y las preguntas seguían formulándose sin alguien que me las respondiera, como extrañaba a la anciana Kaede con sus sabios consejos.

Suspiré varias veces antes de tomar camino a casa, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a mi familia.

Kagome, cariño- me abrazo mi madre al recibirme en la puerta pues mis visitas ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes. -Por que tardaste tanto, llame a tu celular pero no respondías... Kagome?-

He...si dime mama?- reaccione.

Pareces dispersa te ocurre algo?- hizo ojos de angustia.

Nada- sonreí cambiando de tema al instante - Mmm huele riquísimo- entre esquivando y dirigiéndome a la cocina. El abuelo leía apacible el periódico, lo abrace y ayude a mi madre a servir la cena, quise preguntar por Souta pero todo indicaba que no estaría en casa, ya tenia novia y era normal verlo como tonto tórtolo en la ciudad, mall o el cine.

Kagome cuéntanos como te fue en la entrevista, conseguiste el trabajo-

Así es abuelo, mañana sera mi primer día-

Que gusto Kagome, estoy orgullosa de ti hija- sonrió mi madre como usualmente lo hace.

Momentos después agradecimos la comida durante la cual les platique a detalles de que trataba mi nuevo trabajo y como siempre, todos felices, claro que omití detalles sobre Bankotsu y las teorías que tenia sobre si era una reencarnación o no puesto que decirles algo acerca de la época antigua es avivar recuerdos que no quería que tocaran.

Al terminar de cenar me despedí de mi familia no sin antes un típico "Visitanos mas seguido hija" de mi madre y un "Ya es tiempo de tener novio Kagome" del abuelo.

Pase por el paisaje de la casa, la noche anterior que llovió hizo el roció en las plantas para destellar con el naranja del sol casi apagado donando un panorama nostálgico que ponía la piel de gallina. Observe entonces al árbol sagrado con sus raíces enormes sobresaliendo la tierra y esa cicatriz en el medio que provocó Kikyo al sellar a InuYasha y donde yo lo libere.

Que hubiera pasado si me hubieras elegido a mi.- Una mueca de desprecio me volvió, cerré el puño. Qué absurdo era todo esto.

Antes de llegar al departamento fui por algunas compras para llenar el frigorífico, solo contaba con atunes en la alacena, un montón de galletas diferentes y un litro de leche casi a vaciar, de hecho comía en los puestos de comida rápida así que no le daba la importancia a las compras.

Una vez "aterrizando" en mi cueva acomode las compras y llene la bañera para agraciarme con un buen baño relajante.

Desnuda frente al espejo contemple mi persona, hace cuanto deje de verme fijamente?, hace mucho. Miraba en mi la misma Kagome, capaz de amar, perdonar todo al mismo tiempo pero aquello se esfumo para siempre y es que vivir una aventura como la viví jamas se volvería a repetir, creo que valió la pena cada segundo estar entre demonios y monstruos.

Que estas haciendo Kagome...- resigne metiéndome en la bañera hasta quedar completamente cubierta por la deliciosa agua caliente, cerré los ojos y aguante la respiración.

 _Bankotsu... sera posible que tu estés de nuevo en este mundo?- Me interrogue recordando su rostro en mis piernas, la piel morena, sus ojos azules cerrados por completo pero sin una cruz en la frente...si esto es verdad entonces el mundo nos otorga nuevas oportunidades para rectificar el pasado._

Salí del agua cuando no pude mas y desvanecí mi sentido filosofo, recline la cabeza mirando la ropa en el piso y note pequeñas manchas de sangre en ella, sonreí triunfante, esta iba a ser mi nueva aventura, averiguar si se trataba del mercenario. Cuando al fin logre relajarme y el baño hizo si efecto fue tiempo de dormir, sin meditar, solo dormir.

Las cosas puede que se vieran de mejor pinta el día de mañana...

Al amanecer no perdí ni un momento, incluso había adelantado un poco el reloj para llegar a tiempo y dar una buena impresión, ser impuntual era algo en mi ya normal.

Buenos Días Srta Kagome, como amaneció hoy?- Pregunto Doroty amablemente.

Excelente, gracias por preguntar- sonreí. - Como siguió mi jefe?- pregunte por inercia ella se conmociono.

De hecho, quiere verla en la oficina ahora.- cubrió la mitad de su rostro con unas carpetas amarillas, su expresión me lo dijo todo, acaso yo estaba en problemas? y si era así que caso tenia? aquí la pregunta real era que hacia trabajando, no debería de reposar?. Hombres.

Pase como indico Doroty y llegue a la oficina que estaba en el fondo, toque y nadie respondió. TOC TOC, una vez mas y nada. Entonces rodé los ojos de aburrimiento.

"Bankotsu Kusao" decía el letrero en la puerta seguido de "Jefe de la Academia Judo".

Vaya, quien iba a decir que de verdad tiene el mismo nombre...- gire sobre mis talones molesta, por que?, no lo se. Cuando escuche la manija de la puerta abrirse instantáneamente para el paso y me incorporé a mi posición inicial.

Pasa Por favor- Dijo sin la más mínima pizca de interés, siguió hasta su enorme escritorio sacando dos vasos de Whisky.

Dígame, para que me cito.- afirme con el tono de voz normal, el mejor que podía hacer.

El evito responder y lleno los vasos, me parece que era de un The Yamasaki de 50 años, el Whisky mas caro de toda Japón. Admito que me sorprendí.

Es para darte las "Gracias" y una "Disculpa" por mi actitud, no es algo que me interese la opinión de mis empleados, pero te lo mereces.- Alzo el vaso triunfante haciendo un ademan como si fuera _El Gran Gaspy_ , ridículo.

Tome el vaso del escritorio y apenas le di un pequeño sorbo sin afirmar lo que dijo. -Gracias por tratar de ser amable, pero no tiene que serlo.-

Imaginas que estoy tratando, he?- alzo una ceja, me inspecciono acercándose con malicia. Sentí miedo luego de mucho tiempo, ahí estaba tal y como era, el mercenario. No tenía ni un rasguño a excepción de unas puntadas a un lado de su cien izquierda. Mordí mi labio.

A unos escasos centímetros de separación rozo con la punta de sus dedos gruesos mi labio inferior, me ruborice como una colegiala ingenua.

La amabilidad jamas va de la mano con el tratar señorita Kagome; menos en mi, tiene que tenerlo claro si pretende trabajar aquí, si yo ofrezco algo se acepta y ya, me entiende?- tomo mi mentón para obligar a verlo directamente en sus zafiros, había fuego puro y confusión. Se quedó esperando algo de mi que no llegó y después volvió a sonreír con burla para regresar a su escritorio dejándome ruborizada...yo era un simple chiste para el.

Ya puede irse, eso era todo.- tomo unos papeles para leerlos haciendo como si no estuviera ahí. -Oh tiene algo mas que agregar?-

Si tengo algo mas que agregar o mas bien preguntar.- el corazón me palpito desenfrenado.

Al escuchar aquello observe que tenia sorpresa, no pensaba que lo fuera a desafiar pero así fue, quizás tenia tanto nervio como yo.

Siempre trata así a las personas?-

Digame que no es enserio su pregunta Higurashi- rió de forma hiriente, supongo que la pregunta fue demasiado estúpida para el. -Soy el jefe y por lo tanto hago y deshago en mi empresa-

Me quede callada.

Con eso basta? o tiene alguna absurda petición más-

Con la poca paciencia brotando de mis poros me fui sin contestar tratando de no azotar la puerta. Si eso implicaba despedirme que así sea.

Doroty y algunos mas me miraron por el rabillo del ojo, cuchicheando cosas de mi, pase de largo con la frente en alto directo a mi oficina y me encerré.

Caray... tenía mis mejillas ardiendo por el nervio que ese hombre me provoco, moje las bragas al recordar sus dedos acariciando mis labios y ese porte de tomarme por la barbilla hizo que todo se distorsionara. En la época antigua admití que el mercenario era un chico guapo pero al estar enamorada impedía ver a alguien mas que no fuese InuYasha, ahora todo estaba cambiando, no es amor a primera vista, el tipo es recio, gallardo, guapo también. Pero esa actitud tan soberbia, prepotente y mirar a los demás con burla me hacia tener un nudo en el estómago, viejos recuerdos.

Regrese a mis actividades comenzando por revisar los patrones de los uniformes y rediseñarlos, la verdad era que tenia la idea adecuada en la cual trabajaría para impresionar a la empresa. Me había tomado unas cuantas horas buscar medidas estándar de los estudiantes y ver sus complexiones adecuando el uniforme perfecto, perdi mi hora de comida y quizas no recuerdo si haya probado un bocado mas en todo el horario de trabajo.

Doroty se despidio de mi al atardecer ofreciéndose para quedarse y ayudarme en algo, pero yo ya había avanzado así que no fue necesario.

Llameme si se le ofrece algo señorita Kagome.-

Descuida Doroty, Por cierto y el jefe ya se fue?- asome mi rostro por la puerta para ver su oficina, seguía cerrado y si el había salido ni cuenta me di.

No señorita Kagome el se va hasta que no hay nadie, es una costumbre que tiene.-

Que extraño.-

Si yo fuera usted no investigaría tanto su persona el joven no habla demasiado y tiene un carácter difícil-

Por que me dices eso.- la mire sorprendida, era tan obvia.?

Los rumores corren fuerte a juzgar por lo que paso hoy...-

Ya entendí Doroty no necesitas explicarlo- corrió una gota graciosa por mi cien, que verguenza el espectaculo que monte.

Nuestra solterona favorita se despidió de mi y me quede solo un poco mas, faltaba agregar color en las telas para dar la impresión que deseaba.

7:35 Pm

El reloj de pared indicaba que ya se había pasado la hora o el "momento" que me quedaría, como estábamos en el mes de Noviembre el sol se ocultaba rápido jamas pasaba a olvidar una gabardina para usarla, en Japón ya comenzaba a calar el frío y por las constantes lluvias se aceleraba mucho mas.

Mire a la derecha con despiste, seguía cerrada la oficina.

Al salir del edificio un viento helado me acaricio las piernas, justamente tenia que haberme puesto guapa en un dia tan cambiante como este. Pase por los restaurantes y me evite detener, prometí que no comería más en lugares asi por eso justamente ayer fui por las compras.

La estúpida emoción que me dio al diseñar los uniformes y quedarme hasta estas horas hizo que me arrepintiera al pasar por algunos lugares peligrosos que me obligaba a cruzar el camino de mi nuevo trabajo a la oficina. Escuché silbidos, piropos y cosas obscenas de los hombres que salían de no se donde, no me entro panico, ignorarlos y pasar sin ver era mi mejor arma hasta ahora.

Que tenemos aqui, una linda jovensita.-

En un abrir de cerrar de ojos aquel tipo se me monto frente. Alto de apariencia grotesca de esos que no salen mas haya de un tugurio o alguna prostituta.

Permítame pasar porfavor- esquive su presencia.

Dos más aparecieron en los lados formando un circulo, esto estaba ya caótico. Visualice en que tanto peligro me encontraba notando que había metido la pata.

Nos vamos a divertir un rato cariñito, te importa?.- el otro tipo alto y delgado me toco el trasero sin restriccion.

Déjame!- alcance a golpearlo con mi bolso, como deseaba que mis poderes espirituales sirvieran en esta época. Hice un forcejeo que no sirvió, el sujeto grotesco me tomo por las muñecas para ajustarlas detrás de mi observando como sus cómplices tocaban mis senos y me recorrían ya listos para meter mano debajo de mis prendas, quise llorar pero en cambio grite pidiendo auxilio, claro que nadie me escuchó.

Comprendí que de hacerlos incomodar solo provocaba en ellos excitación, les gustaba ver a mujeres como yo sometidas.

Dios estaba metida en un lío descomunal.

Porfavor! Sueltenme! Suéltame!- grite a pulmón, un puño en el estómago me sofoco.

Calla mujer eres muy gritona, ya te dijimos que no te va a doler, ademas que te vez una putita insaciable bajo esa ropa de mojigata.- se burló.

Vamos Kazuno, si vas hacer hazlo no tenemos mucho tiempo- apresuró uno de ellos. Aquel que me golpeo se desabrocho el jean.

No hay nada mas asqueroso que ver a un par de inútiles aprovecharse así de una mujer-

Aquella voz me provocó escalofrío y un alivio, todos nos dirigimos a Bankotsu, estaba parado como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos.

Si no tienen dinero para un par de putas, se los puedo prestar.- sugirió divertido.

Los hombres se lo tomaron personal, quien me tenía sujeta no dejó escapar, pensaba quizás que sus cómplices se encargarian de Bankotsu y por un momento pensé lo mismo, puesto que no era el mercenario de hace 500 años atrás.

Bankotsu en ningún momento se vio alterado, al contrario parecía que se iba a divertir tan seguro de una victoria. Los mandriles en montón se balancearon sobre el, Bankotsu esquivo sus ataques con simples movimientos ágiles y sin mucho esfuerzo con puntos estratégicos de golpe acabó con ellos.

Definitivamente era como ver al antiguo mercenario.

Te crees muy fuerte maldito mocoso- saco un cuchillo apuntando a mi cuello, sentía el filo de la punta enterrarse por unos cuantos milímetros, sudaba exasperada si Bankotsu hacia un falso movimiento sin dudar aquel hombre por salvar su pellejo, me mataría.

Eres tan patético, crees que me importa que hagas con ella- enarco una ceja, ahi estaba su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Me indigne - Pero que te pasa! eres un maldito arrogante!- Estaba enojada y sorprendida.

El opresor se canso de la absurda pelea así que aprovecho empujándome contra la pared para correr, su empuje fue tan fuerte que el golpe me hizo ver estrellitas...

Trate de no azotar peligrosamente pero incluso al poner mis manos contra el pavimento hizo que estas se rasparan, era eso u otro golpe en el cráneo.

De verdad que eres torpe...- acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, su voz era tranquila pero yo lo escuchaba lejos, se desvanecía su rostro con esos ojos azules a distancia, Fue lo único que recordé.

FLASH BACK

 _Kagome de verdad piensas regresar a tu época?- preguntó la anciana Kaede en una oportunidad para conversar, parecía seria con su porte frágil y sus manos detrás de la espalda._

 _Ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí anciana Kaede, la misión fue completada...además ya sabemos que InuYasha eligió a Kikyo-_

 _La anciana Kaede me observaba con tristeza, estaba conciente del corazón roto pero aquella vez me dijo algo que hasta hoy creo que comprendí._

 _Encontrarás_ _a alguien Kagome, todos volvemos alguna vez.- Fijo sus ojos en el maravilloso atardecer. - No lo vas a comprender en este momento, pero asi como eres la reencarnación de la misma Kikyo y que apareció para conocer a InuYasha liberandolo de su conjuro, puedes tener seguro que alguien mas atras, esta época o en la tuya, volvera para conocerte y quedarse, tenemos un destino poco común alguno-_

 _No articule nada, solo guarde mi comentario y espere._

 _FIN FLASH BACK._

La cabeza me dolía, punzaba y hasta los sonidos se conformaban por ecos despacios y ahogados como el efecto de tomar una botella completa de Vodka.

Abrí los ojos al instante cuando fui completamente consciente de estar viva, la vista la tenía nublada pero reconoci que no me encontraba en mi chico departamento, estaba en un Hospital?, tampoco, no tenía su olor característico, la habitacion olia a mezcla de pino y madera, todo muy masculino.

 _Porque_ _a mi-_ pensé unos minutos. Desde que me hablaron para este trabajo todo se ha vuelto de cabeza.

Momentos más tarde me comenzaba a sentir mejor, menos aturdida y más despierta, la luces se encontraban encendidas en el pasillo, la habitación era amplia con toques modernos y casuales, un departamento de lujo era obvio, todo tenía un exquisito toque. Esta vez si logre incorporarme, mire a los lados poniendo atención en escuchar ruidos pero nada extenuante se escuchó.

Solo el sonido y el vapor pasando por el pasillo, alguien tomaba una ducha al otro lado de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Tratare de avanzar mas rápido en los capitulos pero me he quedado sin cargador de la laptop y estoy escribiendo ahorita los caps en las horas libres de trabajo**

 **Porfavor no me maten!**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario! Es muy importante.**

 **Saludos! (Disculpen algunas palabras mal escritas)**

 **CAP. 4** **Cruzando Memorias.**

 **Kagome.**

Pegue un gritito cuando oí cerrar la llave, para pronto me acomode en posición fingiendo dormir, sentí la presencia cruzar la puerta y quedarse sin hacer nada, me vi en dificultades de fingir el sueño, estaba algo aterrada.

Se acercó despacio y paso la mano por el contorno de mi rostro hasta finalizar con un apretón de nariz produciendo que me moviera.

Eres una pésima actriz.- afirmó Bankotsu mofándose.

Abri lo ojos sin pereza topandome frente a el, estaba con una toalla blanca nada más así como Kami lo trajo al mundo, me ruborize. Quien sabe cuantos colores se me fueron al rostro pero actúe con naturalidad.

Ahora que ya despertaste, dime cómo te sientes.- comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones alguna camiseta blanca y shorts.

Bien, Gracias..Que hora es?-

Falta un cuarto para las doce de la noche-

Ya es demasiado tarde-

Sabes, cuando te vi pensé que eras algo distraída pero eres torpe-

Disculpa?, donde dejaste el formalismo de "usted"- cruze los brazos. El no se inmuto mucho menos vi reaccionar negativamente a mis ademanes de molestia, hace unas horas atrás siquiera podía dirigirme la palabra de forma informal y ahora ya era una torpe.

Ya no me va el formalismo fuera de la oficina, considera esto como el pago por ayudarme el dia de mi accidente.-

Al no ver que Bankotsu daba su brazo a torcer, cambie de tema - Este es tu departamento?-

Si, no pensaba llevarte al Hospital, era innecesario solo te desmayaste por el golpe. Ademas que asi me ahorre el discurso que tenía que dar-

Bueno, lamento de verdad el inconveniente. Gracias y ya me voy - Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude, no quería estar ahí pero la cabeza me dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados que tuve que apoyarme en el marco de la pared. Bankotsu me cogió del antebrazo.

Ni pienses salir así, te llevaré-

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde me prestó una gabardina para salir, el frío comenzaba a calar tanto que traspasaba los huesos. Me ayudo a subirme al automóvil un Honda Civic Type R 2018, un carro deportivo precioso tal y como a un hombre como el le gustaría. Le indique con pocas palabras la dirección de mi departamento, durante toda la trayectoria no dijo nada seguía fijo en el volante y mirando hacia donde iba, en cambio yo le echaba ojitos de gato nada más para observar, realmente era guapo.

El silencio incomodo lo forzó a encender el sonido, una canción melancólica tras otra hasta que dejo una de fondo, sonreí al imaginar que estaba en un elevador en alguna situación graciosa.

Que hacias en aquellos callejones?-

He? Pues yo, era el camino más usual nunca me imagine que fuera tan peligroso.-

Menos mal estas bien-

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo escuche decir algo coherente nada fuera de sus cabales. -De verdad Gracias me salvaste.- rei mostrando mi lado amigable.

Negó con su rostro y volteo otra vez hacia enfrente, jure que note un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sería posible?.

Llegamos sin más contratiempos, ya me sentía bien no era dispensable la ayuda de Bankotsu.

Dejame ofrecerte al menos una taza de te caliente por este frío y tu ayuda.-

No, me tengo que ir.-

Vamos, no seas modesto- lo agarre de la mano contra su voluntad. Encendí la luz y lo deje examinar mi departamento, quizás no era tan exótico y lujoso como el de el pero estaba acogedor y bonito.

Se quedó ahí parado sin tomar asiento inspeccionando las diferentes fotos colgadas en el marco de la pared, rolé los ojos . -Que palurdo hombre- susurre metiendome en la cocina para preparar el te, encendí la estufa y espere que el agua hirviera, pude meterlo en el microondas pero las cosas a lo cotidiano me iban mejor.

Aprecie como el agua hervía y con eso tuve para perderme un rato...

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Vamos abrir en la página del apartado 4.6 de historia.-_

 _Todos abrimos el libro grueso y monumental que contenía la historia del Sengoku. No me aburría en lo absoluto pero tenía apartados que afirmaban una realidad muy diferente a la que yo viví mientras estaba en la misión. En el libro nombraban a los demonios como seres aliados de los humanos mientras que eso rara vez paso en la época antigua, todos eran enemigos. De hecho estábamos en guerra en la actualidad, a veces podía sentir la presencia de seres malignos y buenos de baja categoría rondar por la ciudad como seres normales, casi siempre como mascotas._

 _Señorita Eri. Puede leernos el apartado.-_

 _Si Profesor.- Siguió las líneas del texto seguido de una voz ética. -"_ La Reencarnación, e _ste concepto hace referencia a la existencia de una esencia en el ser humano que vuelve una vez al soporte material (el cuerpo). Esto quiere decir que, tras la muerte de una persona, una parte de ésta vuelve a la vida (el mundo físico) a través de la reencarnación."_

 _Así_ _es, como dice en el párrafo, se creía en la época antigua que un ser volveria despues de la muerte, pueden volver como seres muy distintos o seres completamente iguales.-_

 _Aquella explicación del profesor desperto mi interes, es como dijo, yo era la reencarnación de Kikyo pero no en su totalidad, solo una parte de ella..._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Oye, Oye!- Chasqueo los dedos para despertar mi trance momentáneo. -Tu quieres suicidarte verdad-

Por que lo dices.- parpadee varias veces pasmada. Bankotsu había apagado la tetera hirviendo y con ello preparado el Te justo en mis narices y yo perdida en el limbo.

Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vamos a tomar tu famoso Té.- tomo asiento, soplo la taza y bebió.

Lamento de verdad todos los inconvenientes pero...estos días fueron de lo más inusuales.- lo compañe.

Te comprendo, pero eso no significa que dejes de prestar atención en cosas minúsculas- dio otro sorbo. - De hecho aprovechando la situación en la que me acabas de poner, te pido que no hables nada de lo que pasó-

Ladee mi cabeza razonando sus palabras. Estaba segura que todo esto iba por la imagen de el y su empresa. - Descuida, no es algo que vaya ir a contar en todos lados-

Es por la imagen de la empresa-

"Lo sabía"- afirme en mis pensamientos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. "ni hablar"

Bueno, aunque el Té que prepare estuvo delicioso me voy a retirar.-

Bankotsu paso por mi lado dirigiéndose a la puerta, fui a seguirlo para despedirlo. -

Espero mañana llegues viva al trabajo- dijo regalandome una sonrisa de satisfacción volviendo a su postura de rudo chico. Me le quede mirando sujeta al marco de la puerta y le di un beso en la mejilla, estaba muy agradecida con el pese su estúpida personalidad sarcastica. Sentí su pasmo al darle el beso no obstante no dijo nada y se fue.

Quede como tonta sonrojada hasta las orejas y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me deje caer deslizandome tocándome los labios hasta que reaccione haciendo un puchero. "Kagome es tu jefe!, vas a quedar como una tonta".

Ha!- grite enfadada. - Y apenas es el primer dia de trabajo- deje escapar el aire de los pulmones para aliviar la presión.

Cómo iba a dar la cara el dia de mañana...

 **Bankotsu.**

Esta estupidez estaba llegando por fuera de mi control. Sentia aun su beso quemandome en la mejilla y me preguntaba por que... solo era una mujer más como tantas otras me habían besado.

No era de los hombres que se embelesaba con una, simplemente las utilizaba para lo que eran, "Coger y pasar el rato". Tampoco era mi culpa que las hijas de alguien me dieran las nalgas tan fácilmente pero que les puedo decir, caían muy fácil ante mi. Pero esta "mujer" o " torpe" lo que sea, desde esa vez que la vi entendí que me traería problemas, no podía quitarmela de la cabeza, además que esa expatria de haberla visto en algun lado, me mortificaba.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos, bajando escaleras y a continuación más pasillos. No me gustaba recorrer distancias algo extensas para caminar, eso significa abrirle paso a los recuerdos y aquello hostigaba, Todo me hostigaba Joder!.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Parti de la oficina y como siempre nadie se encontraba, era un alivio no verle las caras a los empleados, eche un vistazo a la oficina de Kagome._

 _No esta- Aspire su perfume, fresco y floral._

 _La motocicleta estaba en el taller así que traje mi auto, no me gustaba yo prefería la adrenalina. Culpe mi manía de salir tarde de la oficina tenía contratos que revisar y pasar una tarde en la Academia a ver a mis muchachos, Es el trabajo de un jefe supervisar y claro por supuesto entrenar para sacar la adrenalina acumulada, siempre tuve ese instinto de pelear con cualquiera aun en mi infancia cuando me doblaban la altura constantemente les daba su escarmiento._

 _Pero una personita se cruzó en la trayectoria, Kagome._

 _Pero que rayos esta haciendo.- Aquella se estaba dirigiendo a las calles más peligrosas del centro de Japón y a estas horas sería una presa fácil, lo se por que de aquellos barrios tan bajos me crié y logre salir._

 _Le segui la pista para vigilarla, no era morvo ni preocupacion, era mas que nada curiosidad, eso si baje el vidrio para escuchar todo lo que le decían los bárbaros, sonaba divertido pero inconvenientemente me molestaba, Kagome no parecía del tipo fácil al contrario era hasta cierto punto delicada y reconocia que su caracter me hipnotizaba, esta es la primera vez que captaba mi atención una mujer más allá de lo sexual._

 _Decidí estacionarme cuando un gorila se le puso frente y aguarde, a lo mejor solo quiso molestar pero vi las cosas en serio, cuando dos más se acercaron unas ganas de matar me recorrieron la espina dorsal, la sangre fluía prontamente por las manos, los gritos me hicieron perder el control pero logré tranquilizarme, conforme me acerque todo se intensificó así que actúe como las personas decentes no me quedo de otra que improvisar, quería divertirme._

 _No hay nada más asqueroso que ver a un par de inútiles aprovecharse así de una mujer- les dije en tono normal sin impedir mi personalidad casi fría más que nada burlona. -_ _Si no tienen dinero para un par de putas, se los puedo prestar.- sonreí de lado triunfante, verle la cara a estos tipos fue placentero, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _Los dos hombres no se aguantaron las ganas de partirme en dos, sus movimientos fueron lentos y pesados, de repente una agilidad que no conocía dominó los músculos de mi cuerpo, sentí una fuerza superior a la que aportaba y me cegue golpeandolos con fuerza, se sentía tan bien._

 _Una vez los hombres en el suelo sin poder ponerse de pie, le fije la mirada al individuo que tenía sometida a Kagome._

 _Te crees muy fuerte maldito mocoso- saco un cuchillo apuntando al cuello de ella._

 _En ningún momento me estremecí esto se ponía cada vez más interesante, aquellos trucos me los sabia al derecho y al revez._

 _Eres tan patético, crees que me importa que hagas con ella- Pronuncie mordaz._

 _\- Pero que te pasa! eres un maldito arrogante!- Dijo la fiera. Claramente le molesto mi comentario como siempre no la culpaba pero no era mi estilo ser el superheroe con frases heroicas, yo era un antihéroe._

 _El hombre me dedica una mirada y sonrisa de pitorreo y hecho a Kagome como un saco de papas en el piso, el golpe se escucho tan sonoro que me vi obligado a quedarme con ella mientras aquel zángano escapaba entre los callejones oscuros._

 _De verdad que eres torpe...- me puse en cuclillas y le acaricie el rostro, estaba tan suave y esos hermosos ojos chocolates se apagaron, su expresión de susto me estrujo algo el pecho, no supe describirlo. La tomé en brazos, ligera como una pluma y la subí al asiento trasero del auto._

 _La escuche murmurar en medio del silencio mientras manejaba directo a mi departamento, era un peligro llevarla al Hospital, demasiadas preguntas y tan solo estaba desmayada._

 _Bankotsu...-_

 _Captó_ _mi atención, pensaba en mi._

 _Entre al departamento con ella en brazos y busque donde recostarla, dude en hacerlo en mi cama pero no quedaba otra, además no era como si me la hubiera tirado, la había salvado._

 _Justamente antes de recostarla su peso aumentó, mi brazo quedo en medio de ella forzando a quedar cara a cara, su respiración penetraba mis labios, olía tan bien estar tan cerca de ella, el corazón me latió y me aleje acobardado._

 _Tome valor y de nuevo me acerque, tenía la impresión de que ella me podría ayudar en mi problema, algo en mi cabeza lo descifraba pero no estaba listo para confesarlo. Aquellos labios carnosos me provocaba excitación desde en la mañana en la oficina cuando los toque, quise besarlos pero no lo hice. Culpandome casi todo el dia por no haberlo hecho aunque a sabiendas que era demasiado pronto._

 _La erección en mi boxer pronunciada por el jean me dolió, no podía evitar recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada, era guapa. Pero no de esas guapas exóticas que no despiertan interés si no es follar, de faldas cortas y escotes pronunciados como las que suelo encontrar en los bares, no... Kagome era una guapa que encuentras en un café casual con una conversación amena, que oportunidad tenemos los hombres como yo ante estas situaciones, ninguna. Yo sabía perfectamente que no encajaría además que no me quedaba mucho tiempo el estar cuerdo, si yo seguía con recuerdos y disparates pronto todo se vendría abajo._

 _Tomaré_ _una ducha.- deje escapar un minusculo suspiro de agotamiento, toque su frente y todo estaba bien._

 _Abrí las llaves y espere el agua fría, nada de lo hice funciono para bajar la ereccion. Me senté resignado en el baño sauna esperando el agua caliente y recliné la cabeza._

 _Aquí va otra vez un dolor de cabeza, fruncí el ceño con disgusto y espere a que pasara, se intensificó._

 _Mi propia voz se escucho como segunda persona dentro mi cabeza y con ello mi reflejo con un ropaje y armadura fuera de la actualidad y una cicatriz extraña en la frente._

 _Que patetico es verte en esta situación-_

 _Me quedé perplejo, era yo hablándome y viendome a mi mismo. - Quien eres-_

 _Soy tu idiota, quien más?...No puedo creerlo reencarne por completo y solo la mitad de mi personalidad y mente están en este mundo, que decepción- suspiro cansado, inspeccionandome con cuidado. -Pronto volveremos hacer uno solo- toco mi frente y desperté._

 _Evite hacer escandalizar por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, tenía otros problemas de los cuales preocuparme y uno de ellos estaba en mi habitación._

 _Al menos se bajo mi erección.- enrede una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y salí con cuidado, claramente escuche los crujidos de la cama e intuí que ya estaba despierta._

 _Aquí_ _vamos..._

 _FIN FLASH BACK._

 **La otra semana comenzaremos con la aventura que nos espera en este FanFic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una vez mas me tienen aquí escribiendo para ustedes fanáticos del BanKag.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus estupendos comentarios! me motiva demasiado.**

 **Disfruten este cap. Saludos!**

 **Cap. 5 Lucha interna.**

 **Bankotsu.**

Llegue dando un salto en la cama, abracé la almohada y pensé lo ocurrido en la ducha.

Si le explicaba esto a las personas o los profesionales seguro que me ganaba un boleto al manicomio y no me podía dar ese lujo, mi empresa estaba creciendo como mi futuro, era muy arriesgado.

Diablos! Necesito saber que pasa conmigo- pronuncie con palabras melancólicas, por primera vez sentía pena por mi mismo.

En la mañana y como de costumbre seguí la rutina fitness, quise llegar un poco más temprano al trabajo asi me evitaria las preguntas tontas de Doroty, pero oh sorpresa...

Entre al elevador y ahí estaba Kagome, endemoniadamente guapa con un traje formal color vino y una coleta alta.

Buenos Días- saludo amigable. -Cómo se siente?-

Regresamos a los formalismo he?- alce una ceja observando por el rabillo del ojo, la diferencia de estatura me hacía sentir como un monstruo a un lado de ella.

Recuerdo que ayer mencionó que los formalismos no le iban fuera de la oficina, bien... estamos en la oficina- sonrió triunfante, me encanto.

Salimos sin conversar, pase de largo evitando saludar a mi secretaria solterona y Kagome se quedo en la plática.

Por fin!- dije sentandome en el amplio escritorio, serví un vaso de sake y encendí el monitor encontrándome en la bandeja del correo electrónico un e-mail de Kagome.

Diseño prototipo?- seleccione el correo, unos trajes con diseños antiguos que me extraño, pero eso no fue lo que mas llamo mi atención, fue un cinturon naranja y otro azul cielo con lo que parecían plumas más fuertes o helechos. -No puedo creerlo- pase las manos por mi cabeza y traté de controlarme, los diseños eran exactamente iguales a la armadura de aquella visión mía de anoche, saqué unas impresiones de los diseños y marche molesto rumbo a la oficina de Kagome, me tenía que explicar que pasaba, quizas solo fue coincidencia pero era exageradamente demasiada coincidencia para dejarlo en el aire. Se que ella tiene algo que ver conmigo, lo presiento y no me quedaré a esperar volverme loco.

Necesitamos hablar- entre sin tocar y cerré la puerta con boton. No me miró y siguió fija escribiendo en el monitor. Algo que hay que saber de mi es que no espero a nadie por algo soy el jefe, apague el monitor.

Pero qué le pasa?!- elevo la voz molesta, miro desafiante.

De donde sacaste esto?- avente las impresiones sobre su escritorio, les dedico una mirada sin saber de lo que hablaba.

Obviamente son diseños mios, que hay con eso, no le gustaron?-

Dejemos el formalismo y hablemos. Donde sacaste este diseño?- apunte a uno en especial, aquel azul de plumas color rey.

ah, ese...- se quedo pensando - No lo se, me recuerda a los helechos.- dijo no muy convencida, note su voz llena de mentira e intriga.

Me quieres tomar el pelo- sonreí autoritario. - Se que sabes algo, y lo voy averiguar, desde que llegaste... Hag! Olvídalo - le di la espalda para salir, justo en eso, escuche su petición.

Espera...- trago fuerte - No tengo nada que confesar, solo es lo que te explique y nada mas, no se que quieres escuchar mucho menos de lo que estás hablando- sonó preocupada.

Cerré el puño, estaba actuando esta vez como un verdadero loco, que iba a pensar de mi? al diablo. Sali azotando la puerta, nadie se atrevió a decir nada y volvieron a sus actividades.

Doroty-

S-si señor-

Quiero un reporte de la señorita Higurashi con diseños adelantados de un mes.- autorice.

P-pero señor la señorita...-

Pero que?, A quién obedeces Doroty?- Pregunté inútilmente solo para ver su expresión, mi plan era que Kagome se quedara, quizas asi meditara un poco mas al respecto de lo que paso.

A usted señor..-

Bien, hágame ese favor.- demande como un ultimátum. Kagome me estaba jugando sucio y yo también lo iba hacer, abuso de poder?, efectivamente.

Tomé durante las horas restantes un par de Whiskys, no me puse ebrio sin embargo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, tampoco tenia hambre, solo quería estar solo.

Visualice el reloj de muñeca. -8:00 pm, se abra ido?- abrí la puerta, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de su oficina que destellaba con la luz del monitor, hasta aca escuche el sonido de las teclas, se que me odiaba en este momento pero los arranques de arrebato que tengo son instantáneos, rara vez pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Tenía unos vasos encima de mi de Whisky pero eso no impedía a ver que tal iba el trabajo, acomode mi chamarra de cuerpo negro y avance hasta ella, seguía tecleando sin parar a pesar de saber que estaba ahí enfrente. -Que tal vas de trabajo?- le dije con tono sarcástico.

Le dio un toque final al teclado con odio y sonrió sardónica - Calculo que me faltan unas horas más, con suerte voy a salir hasta las doce, Gracias.- dictaminó sarcásticamente queriendo decir "Gracias maldito idiota, no voy a salir por tu estúpida culpa".

Me le quedé contemplando y ose por ir hasta su lugar girándola de la silla bruscamente para quedar cara a cara, me tenía miedo y no sabía que iba a pasar pero yo no aguantaba mas, me atraia por una estupida razon, la odiaba por una estúpida razón y fue quien puso de cabeza la situación.

Q-que haces... Bankotsu- Pronunció espantada, sentía sus vibraciones corporales conforme avanzaba a su boca, la tome de la barbilla y aspire su aroma floral.

 _Carajo!._

Adivine el sabor de sus labios carnosos, tardó en responder pero lo hizo sin reparo, profundice el beso hasta meter mi lengua y explorar su cavidad, su saliva mezclada con un sabor a menta creó un extenso beso apasionado. La posición era incómoda y la tome de los hombros para levantarla, ella me rodeo el cuello y seguimos en lo nuestro. El pequeño sillón a un lado de la ventana que Doroty había puesto accidentalmente cuando la tonta encargo muebles demas para adornar la oficina, porfin sirvio de algo.

Recoste como aquella vez a Kagome, alzo sus piernas y me dio acceso a una libertad continua para seguir con lo mio, le seguía besando, no quería irme, la pasión desenfrenada con los whiskys hizo una reacción de contactos y caricias subidas de tono, pase mis labios por el lóbulo de su oreja, baje al cuello y succione dejándole un pequeño moretón, gimió de placer.

Bank...yo..espera- puso la palma de sus manos en mi pecho y me detuvo - Esto no es correcto..- dijo con las mejillas ardiendo y su boca hinchada palpitaba por mi.

Quien dice que es incorrecto, es mi empresa- susurre y segui besando.

No es eso es...- tanteo sus palabras -Eres tu.-

Por que Kagome?- pare los besos y retire los mechones de su flequillo para verle mejor sus ojos reflejando placer. -Dime que tengo de malo?, dime por qué me miras de una forma tan confusa- mi voz era seria, esperaba su respuesta con ansias pero no tuvo el valor de decir nada, solo desvió la mirada en dirección opuesta.

Bien- me puse de pie dándole la espalda de inmediato, de pronto el calor corporal que sentía en mí se desvaneció, me estaba viendo como un tonto, pero es que ninguna mujer provocaba en mi lo que Kagome hizo en dos detestables días. -Olvida lo que pasó- recupere mi postura prepotente y fría.

Escuche decir algo pero poco me importo, marche de la oficina para dirigirme al bar más popular de toda japón donde se reunían usualmente mis socios de la academia, esta era la ocasión perfecta para distraerme no quería saber del trabajo, las obligaciones, de mi y sobre todo Kagome.

Bankotsu! Viejo amigo! tenias tiempo sin aparecer- Saludo y hablo con ganas de un tono alebrestado, se notaba que tenía tiempo bebiendo.

Pasado de copas como siempre Takeo.-

Deja la broma Bank, siéntate aquí con nosotros, en unos momentos llegaran unas hermosas compañías, toma!- me sirvió un vaso del mejor fuerte Whisky - Deja la cara larga-

Acepte el primero trago y así las siguientes horas como en el trabajo bebí, el ambiente estaba animoso y luego de un pasado rato llegaron las famosas compañías, cuatro exuberantes rubias inglesas de cuerpos increíbles.

Preciosas! les presento a la cabeza de toda la academia de Judo, Bankotsu Kusao.-

Todas las chicas se me quedaron viendo y no dudaron en rodearme, una se dedicaba a besarme el cuello y la otra en los labios, sentía sus jugosos senos en mi pecho sin embargo una azabache se me cruzaba por los pensamientos.

Queridas!- interrumpio Takeo -Déjenlo respirar, hay Bankotsu para toda la noche- mencionó salvándome el pellejo retirándome a las hermosas rubias, me conocía muy bien pues era una de las personas mas cercanas que me vio crecer, sabia que no me encontraba bien aunque fuese muy contiguo no lograba decirle la verdad del por que mi estado.

Y como parte de algo inesperado ahí estaba ese dolor de cabeza otra vez, masaje el puente de mi nariz para controlarlo y no lo logre.

El ambiente se me distorsiono por unos instantes, todo la música se volvió lenta y las luces distorsionaban el bar reflejando a ese sujeto saliendo entre la multitud de la gente.

Mírate, jamas pensé que llegaría hacer una escoria así- sonrió victorioso, burlándose de mí. - Ya vi que conociste a la sacerdotisa-

De que hablas, cual sacerdotisa-

No puedo que creer que seas tan ingenuo- eludió - Necesitas de mi ayuda y yo de la tuya- toco mi frente otra vez y un recuerdo cruzo mi cabeza.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Oye eres muy veloz, supongo que es por los fragmentos que llevas en tus piernas- sostuve mi alabarda firmemente para pelear contra un demonio lobo._

 _Tu no sabes nada!- grito cerrando su puño._

 _Naraku también nos pidió que te quitáramos esas piezas.- apunte y lance el primer ataque, casi lo parto en dos pero aquellos fragmentos le dieron la posibilidad de salir con vida. -Oigan muchachos! no lo dejen escapar con vida- ordene y sin mas obedecieron atacando al ser lobo, no tenia escapatoria estábamos a punto de aniquilarlo._

 _Aun lado!- detuvo mi ataque aquel híbrido de traje rojo._

 _Ya los encontré, guerreros del infierno- me observo contento, una batalla nueva se iba a disparar y seguí en mi posición siguiéndole el juego._

 _Oh! InuYasha!- grito melosamente mi confiable hermano._

 _Así_ _que tu eres InuYasha, tus fuerzas son sorprendentes -_

 _Y tu eres el ultimo de los siete guerreros- apunto firmemente ._

 _Si soy el líder, Bankotsu-_

 _No les parece cobarde de su parte maltratar a un lobo sarnoso?-_

 _A ti quien te invito, aquí nadie estaba siendo maltratado- el lobo golpeo la cabeza de la bestia._

 _No empieces si hace un momento iban a quitarte los fragmentos que llevas en las piernas-_

 _Que?! crees que soy tan lento como tu?!-  
_

 _Luego de esa disputa tan patética, apareció detrás ella... la mujer que puede ver los fragmentos, la que nos robo la atención y en lo mas profundo de nosotros deseábamos tenerla... la entrometida que le salvo varias veces el pellejo a la bestia que termino una vez mas con nuestros hermanos y con nuestra vida..._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK (Cap 110 y 111 de InuYasha)._

Ban! Ban!- escuche subiendo de tono la voz de Takeo - Que te pasa muchacho?!- toco mi hombro preocupado.

Haste a un lado!- Lo tome de la corbata y lo empuje cayendo sobre la mesa, las rubias y los demás se alejaron unos pasos con miedo, los guardias se dieron cuenta del asunto y caminaron sobres de mi.

Tranquilízate o te vamos a sacar de aquí-

Inténtalo- ordene proyectando una personalidad diferente, era de nuevo otra vez yo, el mercenario...

 **Kagome.**

"Pero ese maldito infeliz que se cree?! definitivamente mañana voy a renunciar, tiene el descaro de besarme y comportarse de una manera muy bipolar, pareciera que le intereso y a la vez no, que coraje...sin embargo pareció muy afectado con los diseños que le mostré, entonces estoy en lo correcto, si es la reencarnación de Bankotsu, pero no puedo llegar a contárselo seria muy peligroso"- pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

Aquí es señorita?- pregunto el taxista indicandome si era el lugar correcto, asentí y saque de mi bolso la paga, por consiguiente de lo que ocurrió en los barrios bajos no volvería caminar sola a altas horas de la noche.

Entre al departamento, encendí las luces y acomode mi enorme abrigo en el perchero, tumbe mi cuerpo en el sofá encendiendo el televisor, pase canal tras canal sin nada interesante que ver hasta que el canal de noticias local demostró unas imágenes de mi lugar favorito, el bar mas popular de japón.

Aquí estamos transmitiendo en vivo en el bar Shinjuko donde una pelea se llevo a cabo con varios hombres lesionados de gravedad, las autoridades desconocen por el momento quien lo provoco pero...- apague el televisor, lo que me faltaba, ahora ese divertido lugar estaría cerrado por un buen tiempo gracias a ese tipo.

El timbre sonó, me pille al escucharlo, quien puede ser a estar horas?, no dude que fuera Yuka, dijo que llegaría de sorpresa en esta semana pero no figure que de noche.

Me levante desganada -Ya voy!- el timbre sonaba constantemente. -Enseguida!- grite ahora yo disgustada.

Pavor que lleve al ver quien era. -Bankotsu?, que haces aquí.-

camino de largo y entro sin permiso.

Si, adelante, pasa- cerré la puerta con una tonalidad resignada. -Ahora que se te ofrece-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo- me admiro con una ojos distintos al chico que conocía.

Pero que dices, si solo fue hace unas horas que nos vimos- sonreí ingenua y camine hacia el para estar de frente -Que te paso? estas todo lleno de escombro y sangre en la ropa-

Una larga historia- tomo mis manos, se sentían calientes aunque el frió del invierno fuera crudo.

Te vez diferente pero sigues igual de hermosa- acaricio mi rostro y bajo a mi escote obsequiándome una morbosa sonrisa.

El corazón me palpito a mil hora, de ningún modo un hombre me dijo tales cosas en un pasado, no conocía al hombre que estaba a punto de besarme, mas sin embargo jamas había tenido la extraña sensación de que el corazón se me aceleraba de tal manera, una vez creí que aquel mitad demonio lo hacia, pero fueron cosas de quinceañera, no! en este preciso momento algo mágico embriagaba una sensación que cuesta describir, puede ser que este ante un amor fugaz y no lo sentía así, no... era íntegramente distinto.

Otra vez sentí sus labios, ya no había preocupación, ya no había dudas ni temor, solo el.

Me deje llevar esta vez, que me guiara a un camino de perdición, estaba frente a un cuerpo reencarnado que una vez fue mi enemigo pero dudaba si su alma estaba ahí o era alguien diferente, sea como sea, ya estábamos aquí. Sus besos eran tan exquisitos como en la oficina con un toque genuino y salvaje que comenzaba a subirse de entonación.

B-ban me lastimas- pronuncie bajo, sus manos apretaron fuertemente mis antebrazos provocando un quejido de dolor.

Vas hacer mía- murmuro en mi oído, abrí los ojos de sorpresa y temor, comencé a temblar tratando de zafarme pero nada funciono, entonces lo vi directo a los ojos, el azul claro ya no estaba, ahora era un tono mas fuerte. -No sabes como espere este momento-

Giro mi cuerpo apresando mis muñecas detrás de la espalda llevándome directo a la cama, sin mucha fuerza me aventó y enseguida el no dejo pasar la oportunidad para elevarme las manos con una sola de el, con la otra rasgaba mi fino vestido sin dificultad dejándome expuesta y delgadas marcas rojizas a causa de su arrebato, el no decía nada y yo me removía nerviosa bajo el, unas lagrimas se asomaron resbalando por mis mejillas, ennegreciendo aun mas mis pestañas.

Por favor para...así no quiero Ban.-

sonrió con sorna y lamió mis lagrimas, todo se salio de control. Apretó mas fuerte mis muñecas y esta vez si me queje, estaba ya casi por completo desnuda a excepción de mi lencería negra, desabrocho hábilmente el sujetador y enseguida siguió con la pantaleta.

Una vez desnuda recorrió mi cuerpo con su mano libre, desesperado por tenerme, me cogió con la pura mirada y beso mis labios con impaciencia salvajista, mordió tanto mi labio inferior que me hizo una herida deslizándose un hilo rojo de sangre que con gusto volvió a lamer.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo vi escupiendo su mano para lubricar mi zona, metió un dedo, después dos, luego tres con una fuerza brutal, mas que placer estaba sintiendo dolor pero Bankotsu se le veía lo contrario, disfrutaba la escena que estaba montando.

Basta!- grite, hice fuerza y otra vez no logre nada, solo hice que se enfureciera y jalara un poco EL cabello para quedarme quieta.

yo decidiré cuando es suficiente, escuchaste- dijo exaltado sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de mi.

Estaba mojada y no sabia por que, quizás eran las sensaciones masoquistas inundando mi piel virgen a esas experiencias.

Saco sus dedos y los llevo a mi boca -Prueba- ordeno, me negué - Vamos, solo vas a prolongar esto-

cerré los ojos y saque mi lengua para chupar mi excitación mezclada con su saliva, no estaba mal me estaba gustando y quito sin aviso sus dedos, siguió recorriendo mi piel, apretando y mallugando mis senos, bajo para mordisquear uno y con el otro estrujarlo.

De verdad para, ya!- grite, solo cree que soltara mis muñecas y enseguida tapando mi boca, me sofocaba pero no lo suficiente.

Desabrocho su pantalón y saco su enorme erección, pero jamas dejo de taparme la boca y las lagrimas seguían corriendo.

Me penetro tan fuerte que ardió hasta mi entrepierna, aun con los fluidos saliendo de mi no lograba llevarle el ritmo, me tenia atrapada en la cama, arrinconada y saciándose de mi. No decía nada, solo gemía de placer sin dejar de estrujarme, mordía mi cuello, mis hombros y mis senos tan fuerte que el día de mañana dejaría marca en mi y en su persona.

Todo se lo llevo el demonio, al carajo, al detrito!

Siguió, penetrándome, me estaba quedando agotada de forcejear sin éxito.

B-ban...- choque mis ojos como ultimo intento de hacerlo recapacitar y de que algo mas pasara, suplique con la mirada, suplique...

Kag...- dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible de culpa, cerro los ojos, se detuvo y los abrió demostrando heridas internas en su alma, pareciera que acababa de salir de una lucha interna donde el a duras penas fue el ganador, observo mi cuerpo mallado, mordisqueado, moretes y con algunas manchas de sangre, yo ya tenia los ojos entrecerrados del agotamiento y resignación. -Kag...yo lo siento, no se que me paso- oculto su rostro detrás de mi cuello, al fin había reaccionado.

Quiero, que te vayas...vete-

Hizo caso omiso a mi petición hasta después de unos segundos se puso de pie y se acomodo las ropas, yo seguía desnuda con la vista en algún punto de la habitación, comprendí que alguien que renace de las cenizas jamas cambiara y es nuestro destino final, así como me tomo tiempo entender que de alguna forma Kikyo y yo eramos iguales.

Discúlpame Kag...de verdad-

No tienes que disculparte, solo vete- mencione proponiéndome a la vez erguirme, me dolía cada musculo, agarre la sabana mas próxima de mi cama y me cubrí la anatomía.

Bankotsu dio unos pasos al frente pero se detuvo y sin decir nada mas, salio deprisa...


	6. Chapter 6

**Como estan mis mercenarios favoritos! cap 6. Esto va para largo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

 **En el último capítulo vimos a un Bank que trata de solucionar sus problemas internos con su antiguo yo. Vamos a ver si Kagome lo perdona y como se van a enfrentar en esta nueva aventura que esta por iniciar.**

 **Disculpen algunos errores de ortografía que se me van por ahí haha.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **CAP 6 PERDON, LAGRIMAS Y ENCUENTROS.**

 **Kagome.**

Sonó el despertador pero no tenía ganas de levantarme, la entrepierna me ardía y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar anoche, no es que fuera una clase de chica débil, no era eso, era más bien el hecho de saber que ayer Bankotsu se fue a los extremos, me decepciono tanto su comportamiento que le volvi a tomar coraje, trate de compadecerme pero no pude, el ayer no hizo lo mismo por mi, porque yo por él si?, alomejor la chica del Sengoku lo hubiera hecho pero ya no era esa chica.

Decidí presentarme a trabajar, no iba a dejar el trabajo a medias ademas tenia cosas que pagar como la renta del departamento, simplemente no le dirigiría la palabra a ese hombre por nada del mundo si no era por trabajo, claro, primero tenía que saber si no fui despedida, ya después me encargaría de conseguir otro empleo. Mantuve la calma y la compostura cuando llegue a la oficina, me fui vestida con una gabardina café ajustada de la cintura que llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, una bufanda negra cubriendo el cuello, guantes y unos tacones del mismo tono, así con este atuendo Doroty ni nadie de mis compañeros notaria que tenia todo el cuerpo lacerado, demostré la mejor cara que podía tener para pasar desapercibida pues la simpática Doroty suele ser algo entrometida.

Señorita Kagome, le pasa algo?- pregunto curiosa.

Me detuve en seco, parece que no funciono mi super plan.- Me encuentro excelente- sonreí con una fuerza fingida.

Doroty graciosamente tembló, le dio escalofríos la sonrisa que le regale,-Parece que anda más feliz de lo normal- una gota gorda bajo de su cien y yo entre a la oficina sin más interrupciones, ahora en adelante si alguien quería entrar ya fuera Doroty y sobre todo Bankotsu, primero tenían que tocar la puerta, no quería mas "sorpresitas" como la de ayer.

Deje escapar un suspiro sentándome enfrente del monitor para proseguir con mi trabajo, diseñando y perfeccionando los uniformes, me llevo tiempo agregarle y quitarles detalles, no quería que tuviera otro arranque de pánico el jefe. Pasó un momento libre en el cual fui hacerme una taza de café y visualize la oficina de Bankotsu. -Estará ahi?- pero qué demonios decía, a mi me importaba un bledo, le di un sorbo al café y entré otra vez a proseguir con el trabajo, manos a la obra.

Mire mi reloj cuando sentí los ojos cansados. -6:45 PM-. Estire mi cuerpo de cansancio y me dirigí a recepción lista para retirarme.

Oye Doroty, el jefe Bankotsu no ha llegado?- interrogue curiosa mientras ella leía entretenida alguna revista.

No señorita el Jefe Bankotsu no se ha presentado el dia de hoy- respondió normal - Así es el, a veces se toma los días, es un hombre difícil-

Ya veo- pronuncie, si supiera todo lo que se sobre el seguro a la pobre mujer le daba un infarto - _"Más bien lo hace porque es un cobarde"_ \- cavile.

Ya casi pasa su hora de salida, piensa quedarse otra vez mas tiempo?-

Bromeas! hoy pienso ir a casa de mi madre para quedarme unos días - dije graciosa, parecía una esclava en vez de una empleada, ojala que me pagaran horas extras.

Doroty sonrió como respuesta y me despidió.

Acomode mi gabardina para que todo se viera en su lugar y sostuve firmemente el pequeño bolso que lleve, tenía ganas de visitar a mi madre y quedarme unos días allí, no importaba si tenía que tomar el taxi constantemente para llegar hasta el trabajo, pero quería sentir compañía, pensé que jamas me volvería a sentir así de sola con ese hueco en el estómago y una vez más con un hombre ocupando mis pensamientos, pero ya no era el chico peli plata, ahora era el mercenario.

Justamente todo comenzaba bien en mi vida y retrocedí como los cangrejos cuando lo conocí, me gustaba ese chico malo, sexy y atractivo no lo negaría, aquellas caricias que me regalo me hicieron despertar deseo en el, un enamoramiento prematuro pues a pesar de todo se que en el fondo no es tan malo como lo pintan, solo hay que alcanzar a comprenderlo y distinguir su amabilidad, aunque yo la verdad no estaba en posición de perdonar lo que hizo. No soy orgullosa ni la mala del cuento, mucho menos una chiquilla llorona, simplemente algún día todos tenemos que tomar decisiones duras y si es cuestión de amor propio así iba hacer...

 **Bankotsu.**

 _Bankotsu, he tratado de llamarte varias veces pero no respondes y no regresas las llamadas_.- Pauso y suspiro preocupado- _Muchacho, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó en el Bar y descuida que yo y los demás no vamos a decir nada...-_

Fruncí el ceño molesto después de escuchar el mensaje y golpe el teléfono, si bien ayer me importo una mierda que me buscara la policía en el departamento, me quede confortado al saber que nadie abrió la boca por que de ser así no dudaría en descuartizarlo.

Maldición...- dije sirviendo otro vaso de Whisky, tenía aproximadamente todo el día bebiendo, no estaba ebrio pero tampoco en mis mejores sentidos, quería evitar pensar en todo momento respecto a lo que pasó, negarlo unos instantes. -Que época tan aburrida- hable frustrado y me eche en el sillón, recargue la cabeza dejando que los recuerdos me llegaran aunque yo quisiera evitarlos era difícil detenerlos.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Al recuperar totalmente los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, me sentí pleno listo para cualquier batalla, aquel peso que cargaba en mi conciencia de imaginar que estuviese loco se difumino, comprendí que solo una parte de mi estaba atrapada en el infierno y que nunca deje de ser yo, tan simple los recuerdos era lo único que me faltaba para estar completo._

 _Deje a los tipos casi muertos en el Bar, sacie mi sed de sangre y escape entre toda la multitud de gente despavorida que corría directo a la salida, la pelea que provoque parecía casi monumental pues llegaron policías, reporteros sin olvidar a las personas entrometidas de tal escena._

 _Carajo! las putas llaves del auto.- escupí molesto buscando entre mi ropa, seguro las había perdido en el bar. Pense en ir a mi departamento pero tenia la impresión de que los socios me delatarían y seguro ahí era el primer lugar donde me buscarían, quizás un hotel fue la mejor opción para pasar la noche pero recordé que alguien vivía mucho mas cerca._

 _Kagome- mencione melancólico, no era factible aparecerme frente a ella ahora que que soy el mercenario de hace quinientos años, sin embargo tenia deseo de verla y tenerla cerca de mi, inexplicable sentimiento._

 _Estaba ya frente a la puerta, nervioso sin saber que decirle, sin hacer nada tratando de luchar conmigo mismo cediendo por completo. La ultima vez que estuve en vida en el monte hakurei fue la única ocasión que recordé su rostro antes de morir en manos de esa bestia. Cerre los puños con furia, y es que hasta hoy podía compararla y saber quien era, pues el yo de antes solo tenia la impresión de haberla visto antes sin saber que aguardaba deseo y sentimientos por la sacerdotisa desde tiempos de guerra._

 _Dispuse armarme de valor, toque el timbre._

 _Ya voy!- grito a lo lejos -Enseguida- levanto la voz y abrió la puerta. -Bankotsu, que haces aquí?- pregunto mas sorprendida de lo que yo estaba, la observe de largo y pase sin pedir permiso._

 _-Si adelante, pasa- dijo en tono frustrado y resignado - Ahora que se te ofrece?- cuestiono molesta, casi se me había olvidado el pequeño incidente del beso en la oficina._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo- le respondí firme, ahogado con conmoción. Estaba frente a mi la mujer que me robo la atención, la sacerdotisa locamente enamorada que protegía al híbrido a capa y espada y de la cual no pude sacar de mis pensamientos jamas ni reencarnando en una época diferente, ahí estaba... distinta a la chiquilla de un uniforme escolar verde, aquellos ojos de inocencia se perdieron y su cuerpo delgado abrió paso al de una dama, cabello mas largo, facciones refinadas y un carácter sagaz. si no hubiera vuelto por completo nunca me habría dado cuenta de Kagome y la seguiría viendo como algún recuerdo perdido en la historia._

 _Pero que dices, si solo fue hace unas horas que nos vimos- me sonrió graciosa acercándose a mi curiosa de mi aspecto. -Que te paso?! estas todo lleno de escombro y sangre en la ropa- abrió los ojos como platos dejándome observar el intenso café de su mirada, aquellas pestañas negras eran suficientes para resaltarlos._

 _Una larga historia- tome sus finas manos buscando calor, pero estaban mas frías que las mías, era evidente que nos necesitábamos. -Te vez diferente pero sigues igual de hermosa- hable sofocado, acariciando el terso rostro bajando al escote que pronunciaban sus senos, formulando mil preguntas por hacerle que por el momento ninguna se menciono, solamente quería estar ahí, hacerla mía al fin, tenerla..._

 _Acerque mi rostro y me incline por la diferencia de alturas, entonces fue cuando me perdí al tocar sus labios, la desesperación broto con facilidad, la mezcla de pretensión, capricho y pasión se apodero de todo mi ser, trate de controlarlo pero era demasiado tarde, me deje llevar por mis instintos salvajes, ya no podía mas, el cuerpo me estaba ardiendo de deseo, de pronto todo se nublo, solo razonaba en mi y en calmar esto que jamas me dejaría en paz._

 _El tiempo se congelo, su voz me hizo reaccionar solamente para hacerme ver mi suerte, lo había arruinado._

 _B-ban...- pronuncio en un quejido, tenia mi mano tapando su boca para que evitara hablar y yo me sentí como el sangano mas grande, abrí los ojos sin evitar los de Kagome, estaban llenos de lagrimas, asustada e indefensa._

 _Kag...- nombre a mitad su ser, culpándome y eludiendo la culpa que se asomaba en mi corazón, eche un vistazo a su cuerpo mordido, moretes rojos y manchas de sangre que solo sirvió para hundirme mas de lo que ya estaba, escondí mi rostro detrás de su cuello, buscando el perdón. - Kag, yo lo siento, no se que me paso- le dije explicando algo que no tenia explicacion._

 _Quiero que te vayas, vete- respondió lo que era obvio, su voz estaba impregnada de decepción y odio. si alguna vez ella sintió algo por mi, ahí lo perdí._

 _Discúlpame_ _Kag ...de verdad- Demonios! los perdón no eran suficientes! que mas puedo hacer! que paso conmigo?! nunca tuve la piedad para matar a mis contrincantes ni sentido de la culpa para derramar la sangre, y ahora ella me ponía a prueba, yo, Bankotsu el líder de los siete._

 _No tienes que disculparte, solo vete- tenia la vista perdida cuando me dijo aquellas palabras._

 _Quite mi peso de su cuerpo acomodando mi ropa, mire al suelo y su hermoso vestido estaba en el suelo desgarrado._

 _Como su fragilidad se lo permitió alcanzo a cubrirse avergonzada de su desnudes y adolorida._

 _convencido de usar una consolación para aliviar lo que ocurrió calcule que no iba a funcionar, retrocedí pasos dispuesto a irme, dejarla sola y lejos de mi era lo mejor, no tenia ni idea de como amarla, no tenia idea de como hacerla sentir bien y cuidarla, no tenia idea de nada. Quien iba amar a este mercenario? si incluso mi propia madre fue capaz de abandonarme. Y si Kagome iba hacer la mujer que me amara, lo había arruinado, por que? por que personas como yo no entran en los cuentos de hadas ni tienen el privilegio de ser felices, la sacerdotisa se merecía que le prometiera el cielo pues era mas que un ángel, pero yo solamente sabia de infiernos._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Pase las manos por la cara y sobe el puente de mi nariz, tuve otro arranque y lance el vaso de whisky para estrellarlo contra la pared, tenia que aprender a controlar este temperamento tan trastornado. Mire algo metálico por enzima de la repisa que llamo mi atención y me di cuenta que eran las llaves de la motocicleta, apenas en la mañana me la habían entregado como nueva, pudiese haber comprado otra pero esta era especial. Conté hasta tres para calmarme y tomar la chamarra de piel negra junto con las llaves, no estaría mal dar un paseo y despejarme de toda esta absurda situación.

De pronto escuche el sonido de la puerta, -Largo!- grite, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie y yo ya iba de salida.

Los toques de la puerta se intensificaron provocando enojo, dispuesto abrir para partirle la cara quien fuera que estuviese molestando a estas horas.

Bankotsu, hasta que te encuentro-

Ha solo eres tu Takeo, adelante- lo invite a pasar, pretendía no charlar mucho con el para despacharlo pronto de aquí y largarme. - quieres un trago?- alce la ceja y lo mire detenidamente, parecía inquieto.

Si claro, tu siempre tienes el mejor Whisky- tomo asiento, cruzo las piernas y encendió su puro como usualmente lo hacen los gangster.-Puedes explicarme que paso anoche?- soltó el denso humo, le ofrecí el vaso e igual tome asiento, tenia la sensación de que esta charla no pintaba para nada bueno, así que, Adiós viaje en motocicleta.

No tengo por que darte explicaciones, ayer tuve un arranque es todo.- dije normal.

Es todo, he?, no lo creo Bankotsu no soy idiota, te conozco desde que eres un chaval-

Ya te lo dije, si quieres una explicacion no la vas a tener.- insistí irritado.

Déjame aclararte una cosa Bank, recuerdas que cuando iniciaste este negocio tuviste que asociarte conmigo por que no tenias capital?-

Solté una carcajada sarcástica - Piensas echarme en cara tu préstamo?, entonces déjame a mi aclararte la mente, todo ya lo pague, no te debo nada y si esperas una disculpa por el golpe, bien, ahí la tienes- apunte a su vaso de Whisky.

Muy gracioso muchacho, pero no es eso, quiero que sepas de donde proviene todo mi dinero, ahora que ya eres un sustento independiente y no necesitas de mi, creo que es buena idea decirlo- bebió el trago de un jalón. -Soy uno de los traficantes de armas mas grandes de japón-

Nunca fui ciego, te llegue a ver en los barrios bajos de donde salí-

Vamos bien, pero no has escuchado la mejor parte- sonrió con malicia dando otro sorbo a su puro. -Como dije, tu empresa ya es independiente y perfecta para utilizarla como mascara para mi negocio, es decir, ya no me sirves-

Vaya, lamento informarte que no te voy a conceder ese deseo- termine mi trago y cruce los brazos.

Sabia que dirías eso, dime una cosa Bank, que tan relacionado estas con la diseñadora que contratamos hace poco.-

Achique los ojos en defensiva, no dejaría que metieran a Kagome en esto. -Nada especial, por que?- fingí desinterés.

Oh rayos muchacho, como eres difícil, te estuve espiando estos últimos días, quien crees que mando a los tipos a casi violar a esa mujer?, lo se todo desde el día que la trajiste a tu departamento hasta el día de ayer que te fuiste a refugiar con ella, que por cierto te vieron entrar y salir, que paso realmente?-

Eres un imbécil, te advierto que soy capaz de cortarte la cabeza si algo le pasa a Kagome, mas vale que te largues de una vez- fruncí el ceño, estaba a dos pasos de asesinarlo. Por dentro estaba mas que sorprendido, aquel hombre que casi me trato como a un hijo me engaño, algo que jamas tolere fue la traición, aquello lo viví cuando Renkotsu fue capaz de matar a Jakotsu en aquel entonces por los fragmentos de Shikon.

Me temo que no va hacer así- carcajeo seguido de un silbido, cuatro hombres armados entraron al departamento con pistolas de corto alcance, apuntaron a mi cabeza, sentí dos atrás y dos a los lados, gran error para ellos, contuve la calma, esto se iba a poner interesante.

-Tu eliges Bank, tienes que ceder ante mi petición de dejarme tu empresa y considerar dejarte vivo, morir, o puedes conservar tu vida a cambio de la linda mujer de la cual estas enamorado.-

Me entretuve con la estúpida amenaza de mi socio, no me quedo que responder algo simple. - Vete al demonio-

Con unos movimientos ágiles recupere la postura y sostuve el arma del sujeto de lado izquierdo para disparar al de enfrente, una vez hecho los otros dos de atrás trataron de disparar, los apuñale en el rostro tan fuerte que hice de sus narices y mandíbulas un asco brotando sangre a borbotones, dejándolos al instante inconscientes, Takeo se quedo en la misma posición sin hacer nada, por alguna razón no le sorprendía que pudiese eliminar a esa escolta tan fácil, sabia que necesitaba mas de seis hombres para hacerme frente.

Yo mismo me mofe en ese instante, solía haber peleado con monstruos y demonios en la época antigua, por que no iba a terminar con estas escorias?, troné mis nudillos listo para matarlo, el siguió desafiándome a muerte con la mirada - Te propongo algo Bank, sabes que no puedes tu solo ante toda esta mafia, te doy tres días para pensarlo, tu decides, pero yo que tu...- miro su reloj de muñeca. - Me iría corriendo a salvar a la chica-

Antes de hacer algo escuche a mas hombres correr por los pasillos y pensé rápido, tenia que salir de aquí, no importaba que pasara conmigo, sabia que moriría de todas formas al cumplir el plazo de Takeo, a mi en realidad me interesaba dejar a salvo a Kagome, era lo único que en realidad me importaba en esta época, no volvería a descansar ni estar en paz si supiese que fue dañada por acciones que yo mismo provoque, por ella es que tal vez tuve una segunda oportunidad de renacer no con un pedazo de Shikon, si no con una nueva vida y si no era así, seria mi acto de redención.

 _Espero que estés bien Kagome...-_ Pense exaltado, corriendo en dirección a la motocicleta la cual monte fácilmente escapando de algunos disparos..

 **Kagome.**

Llegue a la casa y toque varias veces, nadie abrió así que tome la llave secreta que mi madre suele ocultar debajo de una maceta, entre frotándome las manos del frió, todo se encontraba oscuro, encendí las luces y visualice perfectamente que nadie se encontraba, quizás solo fueron de compras pero cuando me acerque al refrigerador estaba una nota en letras rojas.

 _"Kagome, si vez esta nota nos fuimos a un crucero hasta Nagasaki que tu abuelo se gano en un juego de Shogi, No te avisamos por que sabemos que estas muy ocupada, dejamos raciones y el gato esta con la señora Ukyo. Te amamos hija"_

Se fueron a un crucero sin mi- dije en tono triste como una niña, mas sin embargo no los culpaba, mi vida ya era muy aparte de la suya aun así agradecía que mi madre me tomara en cuenta en todo momento, siempre tan precavida.

Prepare algo de cenar y llame a las chicas, pero ninguna se encontraba en casa, tenia tantas ganas de charlar y de quitarme a Bankotsu de la cabeza pero no podía, ahí estaba como una espina de rosa en el dedo. Deje escapar un suspiro de fracaso.

Termine la cena y el cansancio me invadió, había pensado muy bien en charlar mañana con Bankotsu respecto a su impulso y contarle todo lo que yo sabia acerca de su pasado, si resultaba que yo era la demente e imaginaba que si era el mercenario quedaría como una tonta, pero el que arriesga no gana. Por que después de todo merece una buena explicacion, entender que no siempre se puede tener el control de las cosas y que debemos conocer el don de la compasión, si Bankotsu hubiese querido hacerme daño de verdad se evitaría el drama y traspasaría mi cuello con un cuchillo, y aquellos diálogos de perdón que emitió una y otra vez no hubieran sonado tan sinceros.

Cansada y resignada subí a mi antigua habitación, estaba igual de confortante con la cama de sobrecama rosa, el escritorio de mis estudios, y la repisa con el despertador, varios instantes la melancolía me llevo abrir la ventana y recargarme sin importar el frió viento de noviembre, el hermoso árbol no tenia sus hojas pero ahí estaba la marca de InuYasha, mis ojos estaban perdidos en recuerdos, sobre todo la primera vez que mire al mercenario, me sonroje.

Bankotsu, me hubiera gustado que las cosas marcharan diferente entre nosotros.- exhale afligida, imaginando a Bankotsu con un ramo de flores o tal vez alguna cena, pero era mucho pedir, no fue hasta que mi fantasiosa mente reacciono luego de unos instantes de estornudar varias veces a causa del frió ,así que era hora de dormir o posiblemente mañana pescaría semejante resfriado, selle la ventana con fuerza.

Me hice un ovillo en la cama y entre en calor, no paso mucho tiempo para caer en sueño, en realidad cuando duermes no sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado, solo pasa hasta que después dejas de sentir y pensar, pero aquello me resulto incomodo, una ventisca ligera y colada acaricio las mejillas, trataba de abrir los ojos y lo conseguí sin éxito, unas manos pasaron por las mismas y al final abrí los ojos adormilada, una silueta muy familiar se discernió.

InuYasha...?-


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento el retraso tremendo chicas pero es que se me atravesaron muchas cosas y no pude continuar, pero aqui esta otro cap.**

 **En el capítulo anterior todas nos quedamos sorprendidas por que Bankotsu se metió en un lío y al parecer InuYasha, regreso?, en este Cap no hay Lemon porque necesitaba desarrollar la historia, no se desanimen en el sig cap estará cargado de Lemon.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Saludos!**

* * *

 **Cap. 7 Necesitas de mi como yo de ti.**

 **Bankotsu.**

El frío invernal a mediados de Noviembre era insoportable, tenía los dedos entumecidos a pesar de traer puestos los guantes, pero con aquella adrenalina asomándose por todos los poros de mi piel hacía que me importara de aquí una yarda al carajo si hacía frío o no, solo hay una cosa que importa y es la mujer que ocupa casi toda mi ridícula existencia.

Estacione si derrapar y tome una madera con clavos que estaba tirada entre algunos escombros de construcción, no era la mejor arma pero iba hacer útil por lo menos, camine con cuidado entre los pasillos hasta llegar al departamento, las luces estaban apagadas y avente la puerta de una patada, como predije estaban dos tipos esperándome en la entrada, uno con un arma blanca y otro con arma de fuego. Me mofe con burla, enserio que Takeo era un idiota si pensaba que con eso me iba a detener. Acelere el primer golpe al tipo del arma de fuego, los clavos dieron justo en la parte de la cien izquierda provocando que se le saliera el ojo de su órbita salpicando sangre por todos lados, desplomándose en el suelo gritando de dolor, aquello era una vista magníficamente sádica, el segundo sujeto de arma blanca se quedó sorprendido y no trato de huir mas sin embargo su rostro de miedo me lo decía todo, era de aquellos hombres chupamedias que se ganaban el pan a costa de los demás, - De verdad piensas que con esa navaja insignificante me vas a matar?- alce una ceja.

Porfavor, no me hagas daño- soltó el arma y se puso de rodillas, patético, estas escenas me recordaron viejos tiempos.

Donde esta la chica?!- lo tome de la camisa hasta alzarlo, aquel dudo en decir algo y le regale un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que hasta su madre le daría asco verlo.

N-no lo se...no estaba cuando llegamos, piedad porfavor...- suplico el miserable, no me faltaban ganas de asesinarlo pero no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo, lo hice a un lado y limpie mis manos manchadas de sangre sobre la chamarra de piel para minimizar la evidencia, si salía a la calle de esta manera llamaría la atención, en la época antigua estar manchado de sangre fuera algo normal pero aquí era algo insólito.

 _Kagome dónde te metiste-_ pense alterado buscando una solución, podia estar en cualquier parte, en la plaza, en una cena, donde fuera! además era arriesgado buscarla, que tal si en unos momentos llegaba y se encontraba con todo eso?, ni hablar. -Ya se- asentí con una idea y le di una patada al tipo que gritaba para que se callara, me acerqué al teléfono y como último recurso me propuse hablarle a la mujer más comunicativa de toda Japon, Doroty.

Tecle unos cuantos números, seguro respondería a estas horas, dudaba mucho que estuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Si, diga?-

Doroty, habla Bankotsu- Hable serio recuperando la postura fría.

Ha..Dígame señor en que lo puedo ayudar- contestó temblorina, que le pasaba a esta mujer que me tenía miedo?, ha, ya recordé, era un Jefe hijo de puta, deberia de tener mas de consideracion con los empleados.

Sabes donde esta Kagome?-

E-este...- pauso oscilando, una de las tantas reglas que le había encargado a Doroty era no hablar de los empleados o pasar información fuera del plano laboral, nunca imagine que rompería la primera regla que impuse.

Doroty.- afirme duro. -Necesito que me lo digas, ahora.- dialogue enojado.

Dijo que iba a estar en casa de su madre- soltó el enredo.

Bien, sabes donde vive su madre?-

No, pero...-

Pero que?-

Recuerdo que ella presentó en su contrato a su madre como aval, mmm por aquí tengo aun los registros..- se escuchó por el telefono papeles removerse a montones.

Doroty sigues en la oficina?- estaba sorprendido, esta mujer no tenia vida social.

He?-

No nada, solo dame la dirección- resople ya cansado tocándome el puente de la nariz.

Doroty me paso la información de inmediato y colgué el teléfono, corrí lo más rápido directo a la motocicleta y me fui como demonio, estaba en pleno riesgo salir de aquí pero qué más opción tenía, si seguía sin hacer nada Kagome podía estar en peligro, quién sabe si ya la habían secuestrado o enviado a otro país, no sabía y lo peor de todo es que no podía ni imaginarlo, me aterraba aquellas ideas tan estremecedoras, me costo tiempo reconocer que me había cautivado y enamorado, como para volver a la vida y perderla.

El recorrido en motocicleta tardó más de lo esperado, al parecer Kagome vivía casi a las afueras de la ciudad donde se ubicaban los templos sagrados, estacione la motocicleta con cuidado y me baje sin apuros siempre con la guardia en alto, todo estaba tranquilo, solo el sonido de los grillos y algunos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer acompañaban a un panorama atribulado, no había señales de saqueo ni marcas de automóviles, absolutamente nada, sólo silencio con las luces de la casa apagadas...

 **Kagome.**

InuYasha estaba frente ami, no cabía duda, me había puesto de pie de un solo salto con el alma totalmente despierta y pasmada, aun no reaccionaba ante tal impresión, sin embargo en ningún momento sentí aquel deseo que solía tenerle hace diez años atrás, en cambio el me estiró del antebrazo y me regaló un estrujón acogedor, como si se guardara miles de palabras y cosas por decirme, anhelos y suspiros que fueron demasiado tarde para obsequiar, el arrepentimiento de una bestia a flor de piel, ese era InuYasha en estos momentos.

Kagome, creí que nunca te volvería a ver.- hablo estrujando mi rostro contra su pecho fornido, estaba algo cambiado el cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta y su traje típico de rata de fuego se fundió con una ligera armadura, tenía que reconocerlo estaba más imponente que nunca.

Cómo es posible que estés aquí- analize la situacion luego de unos instantes de trance temporal, tome distancia y se me quedó viendo sin saber cómo iniciar una historia hasta que suspiro y me sonrió.

No lo se Kagome, capte tu olor a través del pozo y pude cruzar, pero lo importante es que estas otra vez de regreso, vamos con los muchachos, estoy seguro que se van alegrar.- dijo apresurado, con una emoción sin igual llevándome de la mano, pero me detuve en seco. -Que pasa?- se extraño de mi comportamiento.

Es que yo...- vacile en hablar, quería ir con InuYasha, estaba plenamente agradecida en volver a tener esta oportunidad de viajar pero algo o mas bien alguien me detenía en mi partida, Bankotsu. Además que deje de conservar aquel resplandor en mi interior que me hacía vibrar cuando cruzaba el pozo devora huesos, estaba feliz de verle a InuYasha una vez mas y ver a mis amigos, pero no de aquella manera que solía ser. Unos crujidos de madera que provenían de abajo se escucharon sonoros y sospechosos evitando aquel cuestionamiento que InuYasha estaba por hacerme.

Ese olor...- frunció el ceño moviendo su nariz al mismo tiempo, su molestia era indiscutible.

Baje junto con el a duras penas por las escaleras, no alcanzaba a ver nada, solamente el reflejo de la luna colándose por la ventana haciendo juego de sombras con los objetos, parecía escena de sherlock holmes.

Maldito..- gruño InuYasha y yo retrocedí unos pasos pues se lanzó como fiera a un rincón más oscuro, escuche puñetazos por todos lados, era evidente que alguien estaba luchando contra el.

Encendí las luces en medio de la desesperación y ahora si me lleve increíble sorpresa.

Bankotsu estaba sobre InuYasha a punto de darle un puñetazo y aquel jaloneando la larga trenza de mi moreno oji azul.

Capte la atención de ambos hombres al instante, no me apartaron la vista por ninguna circunstancia esperando mi veredicto -Bankotsu?- pregunte confundida, qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí.

InuYasha se quedo con los ojos abiertos como dos platones de ambar, sin saber que decir y Bankotsu rápido se incorporó, en su rostro tenía algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre y raspones, porque casi siempre que lo miraba tenía sangre o alguna clase de escombro?, aun asi me preocupe y me acerque acariciarle el rostro, unos minutos después de haber chocado miradas un odio me invadió y le meti una bofetada no tan fuerte, solo para desquitar el desprecio que le tenía por el simple hecho de maltratarme aquella vez.

Se sobo la mejilla -Supongo que me lo merecía-

Que diablos haces aquí Bankotsu, te dije que no quería volver a verte- cruze los brazos, estábamos discutiendo sin tomar en cuenta a quien se encontraba presente.

Vine a sacarte de aquí, estamos en peligro.-

Disculpa?!, estamos?, más bien tu estas en serios problemas- recrimine apuntando con el dedo índice, el se le noto una cara de agotamiento y giro su rostro para ver a InuYasha.

Así que volviste guerrero del infierno, quién lo diría- dijo con tono irónico, lo visualizaba como aquella vez que lucharon.

No me digas que quieres pelear de nuevo- entrecerró los ojos haciendo una especie de reta visual.

Kef! para volver a matarte?, no gracias- se burló y al no ver alguna respuesta abrupta del moreno, se limitó a oler de nuevo en el aire.

Yo me quedé perpleja, cómo era posible que recordara todo Bankotsu?, entonces comprendí muchas cosas... siempre fue el, solo le hacía falta recordar su vida pasada, se encontraba incompleto en este mundo no obstante no lo iba a justificar por todo lo que hizo o mas bien me hizo, exagero?.

Burlate todo lo que quieras, sabes que si no fuera por los fragmentos que me mantenían con vida, te hubiera asesinado- respondió victorioso y seguro de si, y claro que era verdad todo aquello, Bankotsu fue un rival duro para InuYasha.

Qué es ese olor...- olfateo de cercas a Bankotsu , abrumado y pensativo. Su rostro cambió de asombro a preocupación.

Quitate, que sandeces haces?!-

Es un olor a demonio, donde rayos te has metido- afirmó sujetándolo del brazo con brusquedad.

Demonio? estás seguro- safo su agarre con la misma fuerza que InuYasha, evidentemente molesto por la reacción. -Le di golpes a unos cuantos nada más, no eran demonios, bestia estupida-

Estoy seguro y a juzgar por aquel olor, es un demonio bastante fuerte, en que carajos te has metido Bankotsu- alzó el puño y me puso detrás de el. -No se que este pasando en esta época, pero el hecho de que regreses a la vida y tengas ese olor en el cuerpo me hace pensar que no te queda mucho tiempo- frunció el ceño listo para desenvainar a colmillo, la situación se estaba poniendo tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, tenía que hacer algo.

Basta los dos- me hice a un lado interfiriendo en ambos, parecía el estúpido referí de una pelea. -Dime porfavor que está pasando Bankotsu- lo mire y le suplique con la mirada, me estaba preocupando y poniendo los nervios de punta.

Lo que pasa es que...- titubeó.

Abajo!- gritó InuYasha cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Una explosión en la cocina hizo que la casa comenzara a temblar, algunos pedazos de madera cayeron, todo se nublo y un humo denso inundó por completo el lugar, parecía una clase de miasma como el de Naraku pero mucho menos tóxico, la explosión hizo que mis oídos retumbaran y un molesto chirrido apareció, InuYasha me gritaba y Bankotsu se puso enfrente de mí, no los alcanzaba a escuchar absolutamente nada, estaba aturdida.

Como pudimos salimos de la casa y entonces mi mente se aclaró, varios hombres vestidos de negro nos rodearon, en medio uno de ellos apareció, fue el mismo hombre que me tope aquella vez en el hospital cuando ayude a Bankotsu, alto, canoso y de voz gruesa, nos miraba sin sorpresa y en sus ojos note algo extraño, un color rojizo.

Vaya, que tenemos aqui, despues de todo si pudiste llegar antes que nosotros muchacho- Aplaudió de forma irónica, - Y no solo eso, me trajiste a un hombre mitad bestia-

Maldito...- dijo InuYasha entre dientes, dispuesto atacar desenvaino a colmillo pero un tentaculo salio de aquel hombre de forma inesperada atravesándolo por el pecho.

InuYasha!- grite asustada, Bankotsu me tomó entre sus brazos y logró saltar conmigo de una manera veloz para evitar que me hicieran daño y aunque fue astuto no logró del todo escabullirse, caímos a unos metros de distancia donde el demonio lanzó a InuYasha sobre Bankotsu.

Es una lastima que tenga que matarles, mi único consuelo es que esta mujer se ve apetitosa- movió su lengua de lado a lado como si se saboreara mi carne, yo hice una mueca de repugnancia.

InuYasha se incorporó con ayuda de Bankotsu y me alegro saber que los dos se encontraban bien pues aquel golpe fue duro, otro tentaculo trato de rodearme la cintura pero puse mis manos sobre el para liberar energia espiritual, un resplandor rosado brillante iluminó la zona, me sentí tan plena de volver de alguna manera a utilizar aquella energía que se concentraba en mi ser.

Una miko?- arqueo una ceja disgustado, su tentaculo se comenzo a regenerar con lentitud. -Esto se va a poner interesante- sonrió.

Hizo una seña con la barbilla y aquellos hombres se transformaron en distintos monstruos cargando diferentes armas, Bankotsu me hizo una señal con la mirada de correr hacia el mientras dejaba a Inuyasha recostado en el árbol, cuando llegue me incline y observe la sangre que no paraba de brotar de su pecho, arranque una manga para hacer presión sobre esta, una vez hecho trate de hacer un campo de fuerza que lograba sin éxito.

Bankotsu se miraba grandioso al luchar con ellos, logrando hacer tiempo necesario para que yo creara la barrera, jamas me percate de que fueran tan fuerte aun sin su alabarda, simple humano capaz de tener la sangre más sanguinaria para aniquilar con sus propias manos a unos cuantos demonios, no podía quitarle la vista de enzima, con cada golpe temía por el, temía que le hicieran daño, temía perderlo y no sabia porque ese sentimiento de protección se desarrolló.

Cuando pude proporcionar un campo de energía, jale a Bankotsu de su ropaje y lo traje hacia mi, aquellos demonios no pudieron cruzar más.

Un simple campo no me va a detener-

El demonio de canas platinadas se transformó en su totalidad, aquellos tentáculos grisáceos me causaron pavor, soltaban espinas para atravesar el campo de energía, pero el sentido reprimido en mi me hizo despertar, admitía que no estaba en condiciones para soportar tanto pues deje mi oficio de sacerdotisa años atrás, ahora era una simple diseñadora, no obstante me tocaba protegerlos, ser de ayuda y no huir más de las peleas escondiendome a sus espaldas, no señor, era tiempo de hacerme notar y demostrar que la reencarnación de Kikyo era más que solo el nombre, me concentre.

Aquel demonio en su desesperación utilizó una fuerza deslumbrante que ocasionó la explosión de mi campo de energía, me gire a Bankotsu y lo abraze tan fuerte buscando su protección, sus brazos me rodearon y me cubrieron en su pecho, todos salimos volando en diferentes direcciones pues al demonio le importo un comino que sus camaradas murieran, estaba dispuesto a terminar con nuestra vida a pesar que se encontraba algo herido y cansado, InuYasha tomo la fuerza del orgullo que le sobraba más su altanería para hacer un ataque que llevó a una especie de desintegración del demonio, desapareciendo en el aire.

El hueco en su pecho que aun sangraba hizo doblarlo hasta recargarse sobre colmillo de acero, me separe de Bankotsu y corrí hacia el para auxiliarlo pero a cambio me miró con desprecio. -No te acerques.- hablo con dificultad, se puso de pie y guardó su espada.

Pero qué te pasa InuYasha, estás herido - camine unos cuantos pasos, me dio la espalda y yo seguí con mi característica terques. - No te voy hacer caso- lo tome del antebrazo dispuesta a retarlo, me empujo con odio y Bankotsu entro en acción golpeándolo en la mejilla, este no se quedó atrás iniciando una disputa.

Tranquilos! Porfavor!-

Los golpes de cada uno fueron imparables y ni mis palabras de súplica los pudo separar hasta que InuYasha cedió, estaba muy agotado.

Ya vi por quien te preocupas y de que lado estas, Kagome- limpio el hilo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio sin compresión, me le quede viendo sin saber qué decir, estaba claro que mi preocupación era por Bankotsu, no lo podía negar ni ocultar mas, me hacia sentir la mujer más protegida del mundo y al mismo tiempo mojarme entre las piernas, a pesar que eso no tenia nada que ver, tenia que aceptarlo.

Bankotsu guardó silencio, tenía en claro que era una discusión en la cual no podía opinar, todo estaba en mi.

Y que si es así InuYasha?, Qué piensas hacer?, tú elegiste a Kikyo, no entiendo cual es el problema- cerré los puños, se estaba comportando peor que un niño de secundaria y yo le recriminaba todo, años sin vernos y cuando por fin aparecía solo era para echarme en cara decisiones que aportó por su propia cuenta.

Como sea- desvió la mirada hacia Bankotsu- Este maldito demonio no se ha muerto, solo huyo, pero ese ya no es mi problema- comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria directo al pozo, pasó por nuestro lado.

Seguía con los puños cerrados del coraje con el flequillo cubriendome la vista, si quería largarse por mi bien.

A donde crees que vas Bestia- habló Bankotsu autoritario sin dejar de cruzar los brazos. -Este asunto no es por mi, es por Kagome, tan poco te interesa?-

A pesar que Bankotsu se mostraba tan frío como podía era obvio que necesitaba la ayuda de InuYasha, no era el mismo guerrero de la antigüedad ni tampoco portaba a la infernal Banryuu, había que ser realistas.

Ya se los dije, no es mi problema- Sin mas que decir escuche la puerta del pozo abrirse, supe entonces que había regresado a la época antigua para no volver en definitiva ni yo tenía porque ir a buscarlo.

La nieve seguía cayendo apacible y un frío viento sopló para recordarme que estaba envuelta en un embrollo, una parte de mi casa destruida y mi corazón estrujado por el abandono del idiota de InuYasha, pero tenía a Bankotsu a pesar de estar molesta y tratar de quitarle la culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo o a punto de suceder.

Estornude.

Te encuentras bien?- alzó mi barbilla y observo mis ojos llenarse como dos charcos sin bajar ni una lagrima. Me abrazo y recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, el calor incremento y aspire su aroma varonil, me perdí en aquel pecho bajo su resguardo, mientras más seguiamos aumentaban las ganas de no irme, de dejar pasar de largo todo este absurdo asunto pero teníamos en cuenta que los problemas no iban a ceder, me guste o no, estábamos juntos en esto.

Disculpame por todo Kag.- su voz se escuchó queda sin perder su toque viril.

Te disculpo, aunque seas un tozudo- susurre. Escuche escapársele un suspiro de alegría y me acerco para besarme apasionadamente.

Su lengua recorría mi boca, exquisito y caliente con una pasión de amor que no comprendía, muy diferente aquellos besos que solía darme en la oficina o aquel dia en mi departamento, no... este se volvio lento, tomándome por la nuca para profundizar y terminar de perderme en el.

No supe cuánto duramos unidos de aquella forma, pero se que mi boca se encontraba hinchada y mis mejillas ardían.

Hay que entrar a tu casa para que te cambies, no podemos estar más tiempo aquí es peligroso, si?-

Asenti decidida, puso un mechón detrás de mi oreja y me sonrió como solo el puede hacerlo. -Te prometo que vas a estar bien, no se como voy a eliminar a Takeo, pero lo voy hacer...-

Entramos a mi casa o bien dicho lo que quedaba de ella, menos mal las escaleras y mi habitación estaban intactas, elegí mi típica chamarra de piel negra, unos jeans ajustados sin olvidar mis botines de tirón alto, una vez lista corrí a mi viejo armario para sacar el arco y las flechas que por años mantuve resguardadas.

 _Por qué hiciste esto InuYasha...-_ susurre con pesadez, tome el arco decidida, admire cada detalle, recordé cada encuentro y baje de mi habitación dispuesta a todo.

Lista?-

Asentí sonriente.

Salimos de la casa y lo seguí hasta su motocicleta, eche un último vistazo y no pude evitar pensar que diría mi familia cuando regresaran de sus vacaciones, pero estaba agradecida de saber que estaban muy lejos y fuera de peligro en lo que resolviamos este embrollo.

Voy a pagar para que reconstruyan tu casa Kagome, sube- me dio su mano y subí. Me aferre fuertemente a su fornido pecho y aceleró la motocicleta, ni idea a dónde nos dirigiamos sin embargo confíe en él, esquivaba los autos con facilidad y yo seguía tratando de no caer, sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel.

Sabes una cosa Kagome, después de todo esta época no es tan aburrida!- Elevo su tono de voz para que lo alcanzara a escuchar contra el sonido del motor, carcajeo.

Eres un loco sabes?!- grite y acelero mas la motocicleta.

Al fin llegamos a un hotel modesto que parecía "seguro" pues se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, si aquellos demonios aseguraban su identidad al menos evitarian armar escándalo en lugares como este, Bankotsu pago y me tomo de la mano siempre a la delantera hasta llegar a la habitación.

La estancia era muy reconfortante, tenia dos camas individuales, un baño y una alcoba que dejaba ver el centro de Tokyo, sin mencionar que la chimenea integrada destilaba un aire reconfortante y cálido, justo lo que mis manos entumecidas necesitaban. Me acerque al fuego buscando calor mientras los copos de nieve se derretía, observe a Bankotsu quitarse la pesada chamarra y vi sus bien formada espalda a través de esa licra ajustada, me sonroje cuando me pilló de golosa.

Voy...a crear un campo de protección para al menos despistar nuestra ubicación- dije con voz temblorosa.

Esta bien. - suspiro cansado. -Tomaré una ducha, quieres venir?- alzo una ceja, yo negué con la cabeza nerviosa. -Como quieras.- dijo sin interés cuando no acepte su propuesta y se encerró en el baño.

Que fantoche- fruncí el ceño, sabía que así era su naturaleza, pero no podía engañarme, era jodidamente guapo y estaba loca por el.

Dispuesta a colaborar con mi trabajo me puse frente a la puerta y rece unas cuantas palabras, alcé las manos y un campo comenzó a rodear la habitación hasta la alcoba, al menos las clases de Kaede sirvieron de algo, sería suficiente para dejar pasar a los humanos y a los demonios les repelerá aunque sea nuestro olor, así el demonio "Takeo" no nos encontraría por lo menos para descansar lo suficiente por esta noche.

Cuantos suspiros no difame en la habitación, estaba agotada, preocupada y con cierto miedo, desde hoy desconocía mi camino, todas las emociones se arremolinaban en mi pecho, si no fuera por tener a Bankotsu a mi lado no se que pasaria.

Recapacite antes de meterme a la cama, seguía el sonido del agua corriendo y el vapor colándose por las orillas de la puerta, ya me sentia mas tranquila asi que despoje la fria chamarra, mis jeans y me cribe entre la esponjosa cama...

 **Bankotsu.**

Bien, me he reservado los comentarios e ideas durante toda esta infame trayectoria, solo puedo decir una cosa y es que a pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo una parte de mi se siente feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, de protegerla, tener un motivo de seguir en este depravado mundo.

Toque la fría pared del baño con la frente, el agua caliente se tamizaba por mi cuerpo relajando hasta el punto exacto, tenia que deshacerme de la sangre y calmar los golpes, fue una dura batalla, solo el comienzo de una pelea, necesitaba pensar rápido en un "plan B", no contaba con mi poderosa Banryuu para hacerle frente al enemigo, pero en esta época tenía a la única persona que se que podía ser capaz de destruirlo, Kagome, solo habría que mantenerla a salvo de todo, tenía que reconocer que me impresionó desde aquel dia hace quinientos años atrás cuando me lanzo una flecha en el antebrazo, claro era una mocosa en aquel entonces, ahora era mucho más poderosa solo le hace falta reconocerlo...

Espere unos cuantos minutos antes de salir, _-Se habra quedado dormida?-_ pensé, sin otros apuros o cosas que me detuvieran simplemente abrí la puerta, todo se encontraba oscuro, calmado y la luz de la chimenea reflejando el panorama, me entere que se encontraba en un profundo sueño, estaba hermosa, su mano descansaba ligera a un lado de su rostro, en posición fetal cuidando su postura, ese cabello largo sobresalía entre la cobertura de la cama, me preguntaba cuánto es que no sufrió Kagome, tener el corazón roto por amar inocentemente a la persona equivocada y todavía enzima la dejaron sola cuando más lo necesitaba, juraría que mataría a esa infernal bestia si se volviera aparecer, desde hoy me encargaría de hacerla feliz, ella lo valía.

Acaricie su blanco y terso rostro resistiendo la tentación de meterme bajo las sábanas y estrujarla, pero por el momento cualquier contacto de ese tipo no era buena idea, no después de lo que le hice en su departamento, tenía miedo de lastimarla y que me instinto mercenario emergiera de nuevo.

Mire a la ventana para enderezar mi postura y evitar malos pensamientos, la nieve no dejaba de caer y eso solo significaba malos augurios.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Hermano Bankotsu, estás seguro de esto?- pregunto ingenuo._

 _Claro, hay que esperar, los días nevados no son buenos, ya sabes lo que lo opino- le di un sorbo al sake con la mayor paciencia del mundo, nuestra búsqueda se iba a detener hasta que pasara la tormenta, nos encontrábamos en una cueva con una buena fogata._

 _Puedo hacerte una pregunta hermano.- afirmó serio._

 _he?- me extrañe._

 _Piensas seguir este camino siempre?- me miro con unos ojos que jamas imagine, Jakotsu era sanguinario por naturaleza, esas cuestiones no le iban._

 _Vi la fogata por un buen tiempo, no estaba seguro, siempre fui asi, no conocía otra parte de mi que fuera lo contrario, en el fondo quisiera que todo hubiese sido diferente, pero ya no podía remediarlo, las cosas estaban hechas. Me reserve el derecho de darle esa respuesta a mi confiable hermano, no si quería que siempre me vieran como una figura imponente. -Bromeas, jamas lo dejare- conteste despreocupado con aires de altanería._

 _Supuse que dirías eso- sonrió, aunque en el fondo sabía que me conocía bastante bien._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Como ha pasado el tiempo viejo amigo...- dije con un aire desolado y me cribe en la cama, procurando tomar un descanso, que por cierto no llegó, no podía agarrar el sueño, siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier ruido extraño, escuchaba a las señoras de la limpieza caminar con la ruidosa carretilla de los productos, me acomode en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber y nada!, le dedique miradas rápidas Kagome, parecía que ella la pasaba muy bien y con eso me bastaba.

Cuando logré relajarme, deje caer mi peso por completo, los párpados me pesaban y entonces cierta personita se coló entre mis cobijas.

Ban, Ban, Ban- Me movía ligeramente del hombro tratando de despertarme pero ya estaba demasiado relajado y cansado, así que solo le respondí con un sonido de flojera.

-mmm-

Puedo dormir contigo Ban?- sonaba a súplica su pregunta, me pareció sumamente divertido, aunque no le respondí de nuevo y me hice a un lado para dejarle un espacio dándole la señal de un si, pronunció con voz baja algo que no escuche bien y en un dos por tres ya la tenia en mi pecho.

Ban...si estas despierto?- su voz se escuchaba triste.

Que paso- conteste algo irritado con voz adormilada.

Disculpame por ocultarte la verdad, hice los diseños de los uniformes para comprobar si eras tu...- pronunció aquello con palabras cargadas de sueño y tristeza -Pero más que nada quiero decirte que te quiero...- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida.

Descuida Kag.- la abraze y aspire su rico aroma floral, estaba sorprendido por su confesión, a pesar de eso no me hice ilusiones, quizás el cansancio la hizo decir cosas que no eran.

Le di un beso en la frente después la arrope mejor con los edredones, su pequeña nariz fría rozaba mi pecho, sentía su respiración caliente y la conformidad de un resguardo seguro, su figura delicada con curvas y unos hermosos pechos sobresaliendo sobre la blusa querían provocar que perdiera el control , Kagome se había convertido en una hermosa y deseable mujer, observaba como mis empleados la miraban con deseo, como hoy InuYasha transmitió deseo por ella, así es, no fui tonto simplemente lo reconocí aunque las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza nunca se desvaneció, al fin de cuentas somos hombres y la carne es débil, pero aquello no era lo relevante en Kagome, ella es una mujer que necesitaba a un hombre que fuera su igual, estaba conciente que mi infierno no cabía en su cielo, estaba consciente de estar lejos de mis posibilidades ser el hombre delicado que soñaba, aún así, aquí estábamos los dos.

Gracias Kag, yo tambien te quiero- susurré, era mi secreto, mi postura varonil no me iba a permitir rebajarme a cosas tan ridículas. Que me lleve la muerte antes de portarme débil frente a ella!, se que le debía un pedazo o muestra sincera de mi parte ante sus enorme ojos chocolate pues fue quien de una manera u otra hizo que volviera en sí, si no jamás hubiera recuperado los recuerdos, Kagome es para mi, nació para conocerme y yo conocerla, el destino era cruel con nosotros pero no tenía otra manera de asimilarlo, iba hacer fuerte en todo momento y demostrarle que no necesitaba a nadie más que yo... que me perdonen mis hermanos, no se que clase de hombre soy ahora, simplemente he vivido las cosas en otro panorama y es hora de darle vuelta a la página y soltar al mercenario, ajustarlo a la nueva existencia, a la nueva persona sobre todo a una persona.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Ya se! todas tienen ganas de asesinarme por tardarme mil años en actualizar, pero es bien difícil cuando no tienes una computadora en casa.**

 **Les dejo aquí el Octavo capitulo, disfrutenlo. Aquí es algo de relleno pero vi algunas sugerencias de mis seguidoras que les gustaría ver a Sesshomaru y que Bankotsu pase más tiempo con Kagome, bueno! aqui esta!**

 **FELICES FIESTAS! (Super tarde haha). Gracias por sus comentarios! para mi significan mucho.**

 **Saludos!**

 **CAP 8. FRÍA DESTRUCCIÓN PART I.**

 **Kagome.**

Desperté en cuanto los rayos del sol tocaron mi rostro, apenas tenues por el invierno pero aun así lograban calar los ojos. Me sonroje al ver que me encontraba acurrucada bajo el pecho de Bankotsu, escuchaba su atenta tranquilidad y respiración, aquel flequillo de cabello tan negro como el mio cubría una cicatriz casi notoria de la marca tan distinguida del líder de los siete. Pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza en pequeños instantes, teníamos un problema que resolver y aqui estaba yo...tan agusto bajo sus brazos.

Me acerque con curiosidad a su rostro, aspire su aroma y me deje llevar, olia tan fresco y yo me preguntaba como era posible, arriesgue lo que quedaba de cordura y le deposite un tierno beso que no duró más de unos cuantos segundos y antes de separarme hizo una fuerza para evitar la separación. Correspondió mi beso sin temor alguno, duramos rosando nuestros rostros con paciencia, fervor. Bajo su brazo para acariciarme la espalda provocando escalofríos para que mis pezones se endurecieran, sonrió con perversión y abrió sus ojos azules solo para ver los míos, quise evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas pero estaba ardiendo de pasión, cosa evidente que no dejó pasar por alto.

-Buenos dias...- alzo una ceja. -Como me gustaría despertar todos los dias asi- sonrió con burla.

-Calla.- puse el dedo índice en sus labios evitando que hablara mas, estaba como pleno tomate. -Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos- dije nerviosa tratando de ponerme de pie, pero me tomó del antebrazo para atraerme hacia el, no supe como pero maniobró bastante bien para posicionarse encima de mi, cada brazo a un lado de mi cabeza, me inspeccionó de arriba a bajo con lividio, mi respiración se aceleró y todo intento por evitar ponerme nerviosa se esfumó, era tremendamente sexy este hombre.

-Eres hermosa Kag...- acercó su rostro lo suficiente para respirar sobre mis labios. -Y eso para mi es la perdición- susurro estas últimas palabras en mi oido y se puso de pie dejándome alterada y exitada.

-Estás desnudo!- apunte a su miembro y le lancé una almohada, me senti tan tonta parecia una chiquilla de secundaria.

Bankotsu rolo los ojos, camino al sanitario y antes de cerrar la puerta hablo de forma sarcástica - Eso no te importo anoche- y cerro. Me quedé fría con los ojos en blanco sin saber que responder e hice un puchero.

Una vez listos nos preparamos para partir, estaba dispuesta a seguir los pequeños rastros de aura maligna que habia dejado Takeo, teniamos que ser discretos pues en la época actual iba hacer un poco más difícil pelear contra un demonio aunque ya encontraríamos la manera de hacerle frente.

-Estas bien Kag?- pregunto Bankotsu con tintes de preocupación, yo estaba mirando al cielo y contemplando los copos de nieve.

-Si- baje el rostro y le dedique una sonrisa.

El no se quedó conforme con mi respuesta y se acercó tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirase - Sabes que eres la única que puede destruir a Takeo, verdad?- dijo serio, yo me hice pequeña ante tal afirmación pero asentí decidida. -No tienes que temer Kag, te voy a proteger- y me deposito un tierno beso. -Así que vamonos-

Comencé a concentrarme conforme avanzabamos por la ciudad, recorrimos kilómetros y kilómetros, pasando por Suidobachi, Shiyoda y Chuo hasta que al final de la noche cuando el rastro se intensifico un poco más decidimos descansar en la ciudad de Koto, estabamos agotados apenas y habiamos probado alimentos y andar en motocicleta definitivamente con estos climas no era la mejor idea sin mencionar que ninguno de los secuaces de Takeo habia osado por atacarnos.

Nos hospedamos en el hotel cerca de Tatsumi, mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta para comenzar a crear el campo de energía, Bankotsu se concentraba en tachar el mapa todos los lugares que recorrimos para crear algún tipo de pista, seguir el rastro no parecia ser suficiente.

-Estas preocupado Bankotsu?- dije mirándolo por encima del hombro sin descuidar el campo que estaba creando.

-No- respondio tajante, yo suspire.

Una vez terminada mi labor me dispuse a sacar de mi mochila un cigarrillo, lo prendi y le di un jalon fuerte para luego soltarlo en la ventana más próxima, no me importaba si el frio me calaba, lo necesitaba. Fumar no era un hábito común en mi, pero mirando la situación creo que lo merecia. A Bankotsu le llamó bastante la atención y enarco un ceja. -Que haces?-

-Fumando- hable con poco interés. -No es obvio- di otro jalón y exhale.

-Eso lo se, pero creo que no es lo tuyo- puso su sonrisa burlona y se acercó a mí dejando el estúpido mapa.

Me arrebató el cigarrillo -Oye!- replique.

-Así es como se fuma- jalo expulsandó de la nariz y boca el hipnotizante humo. Kami, parecía una escena sacada de una pelicula erotica.

Tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana y apago el interruptor de la luz, sus ojos azules brillaban de lujuria y yo me quede quieta aguardando al depredador, me beso con fervor dándome pequeños mordiscos en los labios, pasando al lóbulo de mi oreja y descendiendo al escote de mis ardientes pechos que aclamaban por el, mis pezones se pusieron duros y lo sujete de la nuca para que siguiera succionando mas de mi, mas de mi piel... sin embargo pude sentir su arrepentimiento cuando dejó de hacerlo y me miró a los ojos, depositando un beso en la frente.

-Es hora de dormir Kag- giró sobre sus talones, lo jale del antebrazo, esta vez no iba a dejarme así.

-Bank, por que me tocas y luego te arrepientes, crei q-que..-

-Que Kag? que me gustabas?- afirmó con voz tajante.

Asentí a su respuesta.

\- Me gustas, me vuelves loco y es justo por eso que evito tocarte- safo su agarre y lo deje irse directo a la cama sin saber aquello que menciono, un suspiro se me escapó y lo acompañe, le di la espalda. Era evidente que estaba molesta hasta cierto punto, quería a Bankotsu, despertó en mi sentimientos que creía perdidos pero nuestro caracter no iba a dejarnos avanzar en nada. Pero polos opuestos se atraen no es así?.

Pasaron unos minutos y comencé a cerrar los ojos, estaba exhausta y parece ser que Bankotsu se habia quedado dormido, no escuchaba que hiciera ruido, solo estaba su respiración pasiva. Cuando por fin estaba cediendo se escucho que alguien tocaba, Bankotsu rápido se puso de pie.

-Aguarda aqui- murmuro.

-No creo que sea un presencia maligna Bankotsu, la barrera no fue modificada- proteste de igual forma. Hizo caso omiso, tomo un arma que tenía sobre la mesilla y la cargo, miró por la mirilla de la puerta. -Es un hombre de traje negro- volvió a murmurar.

Me puse de pie para detenerlo, estaba segura que no era una presencia maligna. -Pero qué haces- me miro expectante. La puerta no dejaba de sonar y los dos estabamos cada vez mas histericos.

-Confia en mi- dije finalmente y el cedio sin bajar la guardia.

Abrí la puerta con mi corazón latiendo a mil por minuto -Puedo ayudarlo?- pregunte de lo más normal, aquel hombre de mediana edad con tez muy blanca y grande estatura no me parecia una amenaza, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad.

-Disculpe la hora tan tardía, mi nombre es Yukio. Vengo en nombre del Señor del Oeste.-

-Señor del Oeste?- no sabia de quien se trataba, el hombre sacó un sobre con un sello de cera azul con una insignia de luna menguante. -Aquí tiene- me lo entregó y luego hizo una reverencia. -Y otra cosa, por favor dígale al joven que deje de apuntarme con esa arma- concluyo caminando directo al elevador sin decir otra palabra. Cerré la puerta y camine a la mesilla, Bankotsu encendió las luces.

-Quien rayos era ese!- grito - Y eso?- miro el sobre con curiosidad.

-No lo se, solo dice que es del Señor del Oeste, no tengo idea de quien sea- rompí el cello. -Pero con estos sellos debe de ser alguien muy importante.- Abrí el sobre, contenía un mapa con una dirección marcada y una descripción arriba. "Nos vemos en dos horas".

-Tenemos que ir Bank.- afirme.

-Estas loca? no sabemos de quien se trate, que tal si es una trampa?- dudoso se cruzó de brazos

-O puede que sea una pista del paradero de Takeo-

-En definitiva no-

-Si fuese alguien malvado mi campo no lo hubiese dejado acercarse, ademas no se te hace que sea muy formal la "trampa"-

Bankotsu cerró los ojos como respuesta de meditación hasta que vi en su rostro molestia, sabía que tenia razón sin embargo no lo iba a reconocer.

-Andando-

Nos propusimos asumir la consecuencia de esta invitación, Bankotsu por su parte dejó de emitir palabra alguna durante el camino, lo se, estaba molesto pero no teníamos tiempo para peleas tontas por diferencias. Llegamos a la dirección indicada y solo era un viejo edificio abandonado, Bankotsu se volvio a cruzar de brazos y se burlo. -Vaya, y ahora que Kagome-

-Debemos esperar y estar atentos a cualquier cosa- hable con calma para mantener a Bankotsu despreocupado.

Dos autos de reciente año color negro llegaron sin llamar mucho la atención, apunte con mi arco y Bankotsu hizo lo mismo con el arma. Cual sorpresa me lleve al mirar bajar a un hombre de cabello tan platinado atado con una coleta, traje blanco, con su porte tan frío y distinguido.

-S-sehomaru..?-

-Veo que vienes acompañada- Me recorto de arriba abajo, luego deslizó su mirada hasta Bankotsu.

-Vaya, si eres el medio hermano de InuYasha- dijo Bankotsu, no sin dejar su carácter alardeante.

-Tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese insultante nombre-

-Para que nos citaste- pregunte evitando una discusion futura.

-Siganme- y se dio la vuelta haciendo un ademán seguido de sus colegas.

Bankotsu me miró esperando una respuesta, yo hice los hombros hacia atrás, sabía que Sesshomaru era de pocas palabras. -Tenemos que seguirlo.-

Subimos a la motocicleta y transitamos unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a una enorme mansión escondida en alguna de las montañas de Shin Kiba. Sin duda Sesshomaru sabía guardar muy bien su identidad como demonio ademas que solía conservar parte de su existencia. Por un momento al llegar comencé a revivir viejos recuerdos, las aventuras de reunir los fragmentos, destruir a Naraku y como me gané la amistad de personas extraordinarias , pero sin duda quien más sintio la nostalgia fue Bankotsu, el reencarno en esta época y vivió como alguien normal, pero su verdadero ser y existencia no era mas que de un simple mercenario, el líder de los siete guerreros.

Estas bien?- lo mire de reojo mientras caminabamos a la mansion seguido por los guardias de Sesshomaru.

Claro, porque la pregunta- respondió de mala gana.

No lo se, es que... este lugar es algo nostálgico no lo crees-

Tonterías, es solo un monton de arboles y montañas.-

Si claro- rolé los ojos -No se por que te es tan dificil aceptar algo-

Bankotsu no dijo nada y seguimos adelante.

El hombre que nos había visitado al departamento nos esperó junto a la gran puerta de madera tallada con perros youkai. -Gracias por aceptar, en nombre del Señor Sesshomaru les doy la bienvenida.- hizo una reverencia y nosotros pasamos a la mansión. Aquello parecía sacado de un sueño feudal, varias reliquias en las repisas, una chimenea colosal y una decoración antigua con el estilo moderno y exquisito de la actualidad.

-Asombroso- hable sin pensar, como diseñadora que era no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

Sesshomaru bajo de las escaleras y ordenó despejar el lugar, ahora solo estabamos nosotros tres.

-Dime para que nos citaste Sesshomaru- fije mis ojos en el demonio y este seguía mirando caer la nieve por la ventana, frunció el ceño y sonrio sarcasticamente.

-Se metieron en un embrollo bastante irritante- metio las manos en los bolsillos del fino traje y caminó hasta una repisa que soportaba un enorme baul de madera. Con sus garras rompió un sello esparciendo un aura demoniaca que hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo.

Sesshomaru saco una espada parecida a Tenseiga. -Esto servira por lo menos para matar a esa escoria- se la ofrecio a Bankotsu, -Claro, siempre y cuando soportes su energía maligna- hablo con tonos de despreocupación, cosa que no me sorprendía, este tipo siempre fue frivolo.

Bankotsu agarro fuerte la espada y esta emitió un brillo que cesó luego de unos instantes. -No es mi preciosa Banryu pero bastara- dijo Bankotsu tan feliz como un niño con nuevo juguete.

-Por qué nos ayudas?- pregunte, todo esto era demasiado extraño.

-Los tiempos cambiaron y no estamos en guerra, lo hago para mantener protegidos a los nuestros- frunció el ceño. -Y quiero que arreglen lo que provocó su imprudencia- metió de nuevo las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hasta una cabina donde se sirvió de un whisky.

-Sesshomaru, parece que conoces mucho del tema- alegó Bankotsu recargando la espada sobre su hombro, yo me le quedé viendo perdiéndome en su grandioso porte y Sesshomaru solo le dedicó otra de sus miradas matonas.

-La espada se llama Toshiiesaiga, realizaras ataques cuando lo creas conveniente- bebió sin darle más importancia a las declaraciones de Bankotsu.

-Bueno, en todo caso no daré las gracias, acepto esto por que tengo a alguien a quien proteger- hablo seguro y me miro, mis mejillas ardieron y Sesshomaru tomo sus intenciones como algo cursi y banal pues era claro que no le importaba por que lo hacia, solo queria ver muerto a Takeo.

-Una cosa mas Sesshomaru- Hable como si de un favor se tratara, y en todo caso así era. -Podemos hospedarnos esta noche en tu mansión?-

Bankotsu casi se hecha atras cuando escucho mi pregunta, pues cómo podia ser capaz de pedirle tal cosa. Sesshomaru omitió palabra y bebio el ultimo trago de su caro whisky con su compostura formal e indiferente. -Yukio los llevará a ala este, solo por esta noche.- camino hasta la puerta y seguido entró la persona que nos llevaría a nuestra habitación, Sesshomaru no se despidio, simplemente se fue sin decir nada mas.

Mientras caminábamos por los lúgubres pasillos, diferentes pinturas adornaban las paredes de fina madera, me detuve unos instantes cuando reconocí un cuadro en particular, era una linda mujer delgada de cabello negro y piel blanca, vestía un hermoso kimono y a su lado sin duda Sesshomaru. Acaricie la pintura con delicadeza y sonreí.

-No hay duda que es la pequeña Lin- dije feliz.

-Que haces Kag, nos vamos a retrasar- Levanto la voz Bankotsu a unos cuantos metros de distancia, asenti y les alcance. El sirviente iba delante de nosotros sin mencionar otra palabra y como me conozco bien mi curiosidad pico la cresta.

-La joven del cuadro es Lin verdad- afirme. Bankotsu estaba atento a la siguiente conversación y el "Alfred" de Sesshomaru, no detuvo el paso.

-Si, la gran señora del Oeste- respondió orgulloso. -Una hermosa mujer sin duda, murio joven y mi amo no volvió hacer el mismo-

-Vamos! el mismo?, ese sujeto lo conocí hace quinientos años y no le veo diferencia- alardeo Bankotsu con sarcasmo, tenía algo de razón, aunque a decir verdad yo había visto la evolución de Sesshomaru mas de cerca y podía afirmar a capa y espada que si cambio, al menos un poco.

-Por ella es que mi señor hace todo por mantener un equilibrio, en donde los humanos, demonios y monstruos se conserven a una gran distancia pero siempre juntos, de lo contrario, no los ayudaría.-

-Si el sabia de esto por que no hizo nada por detenerlo- Argumento Bankotsu, yo le mire con ojos de una asesina serial, si bien no decía más que la verdad, Bankotsu era peor de imprudente que el mismo InuYasha.

-Aquí es, que pasen buena noche. Cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes- hizo una reverencia y se alejó por otro enorme pasillo. Sabrá Kami si esta mansión era una especie de laberinto.

Entramos a una enorme habitación que fácil era el doble de mi departamento, la cama bastante amplia con una colosal ventana para ver el magnífico paisaje de invierno. Me dejé caer en la esponjosa cama, Bankotsu apagó las luces y se despejo de sus botas de motocicleta dejandose caer también sobre la cama.

Estabamos exhaustos.

-Oye Kag.- pauso y lo escuche tragar duro.

-Dime-

-Creí que estaba loco antes de conocerte-

Solte una leve risa que le demostraba que esa confesión superaba mis expectativas, era gracioso. -Enserio?- me gire de su lado para quedar frente a frente, recargando mi peso sobre el hombro -Cuando has estado cuerdo?- le dije a modo sarcástico y gracioso, él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas reconfortantes, me sentía tan bien a su lado, mi corazón comenzo acelerarse y mis odiosas mejillas arder con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja, aquellos zafiros penetraban mi alma y odiaba a Bankotsu por eso, ningún hombre había logrado calarme en tan poco tiempo como lo hizo el, no tenía que rendirle cuentas ni mortificarme por ser el "segundo plato" como solían llamarme mis amigas, solo eramos nosotros dos solos en esta época actual con un recuerdo antigua en común, viejos enemigos de batalla y ahora este hombre que formó su vida a base de sangre estaba acostado a mi lado, amándome y tal vez sin saber amarme, porque yo lo deseaba tanto como el a mi, y eso era peligroso.

Se acercó colmado a mi rostro que no le quedó más remedio que tomarme de la nunca y atraerme hasta el, nos comenzamos a besar de una manera intensa, sus leves mordidas tan elocuentes de su persona hinchaban mis labios, su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi boca, no habia rincón que no quisiera que él recorriera, la sangre de mi cuerpo acelerada por la excitación que me brindaba me hizo perder la razon, queria que me tomara y me follara...

-Kag...yo.- vacilo y esta vez lo calle con el dedo índice.

-Porfavor Bankotsu, no tengas miedo- lo mire directo a los ojos, le brillaron de la lujuria y me sonrio socarronamente.

Quito los mechones de mi estorboso cabello para besar mi oreja hasta bajar por el cuello y morder mi clavícula, leves mordiscos eróticos dignos de un mercenario. Deslizó lentamente la fina blusa de manga larga hasta dejarme en sostén, acaricio mi mejilla, se que aun tenia miedo de perder el control.

-Quiero que seas tu, solo tu Bankotsu- brillaron mis ojos sensualmente, estaba lista, tenía que aprender a ser amada por un soldado del infierno.

Con manos ágiles rompió el sostén, no tuve tiempo de replicar. Mis pechos brotaron como botones de cerezo para el, comenzo a lamer y morder, succionando sin despegar su vista de la mía.

-Ha!- gemi.

Aquello fue una señal morvosa que le dio acceso a la libertad de su salvaje alma, mordio tan intensamente mi pezon que el dolor se convirtió en una especie de placer. Con movimientos ágiles terminó por quitarme las botas y el pantalón de mezclilla, todo se perdió entre la alfombra, estaba casi desnuda a excepción de mi ropa interior.

Abri las piernas incitandolo a no detenerse, sonrió con malicia y me tomo por el cabello. -Te gusta Kag?- dijo serio, asenti exitada y de un jalon retiro mis pantaletas. Bajo lentamente depositando besos húmedos haciendo un recorrido de saliva hasta frenar en mi intimidad. Lo mire aspirar mi zona y beso el monte de venus, arquee la espalda del placer y el me bajo haciendo presión en el vientre. Metió su dedo índice y comprobó que mi jugo era exquisito, su lengua paso por el pliegue de mis labios, succionando el botón del clítoris con brusquedad, quería culminar en su boca...

Apretó mis nalgas para profundizar su lengua en mi cavidad vaginal, comencé a desprenderme y de pronto mi espalda no podía volver a la normalidad por mas que me aferraba a las almohadas y ahogar los gemidos, finalmente culmine, senti correrme como nunca.

-Eres deliciosa.- hablo sobre mi oido y despues me beso transmitiendo mi propio sabor, aquello no era más que erotismo puro a flor de piel, era jodidamente guapo y peligroso.

Yo estaba extraviada de la realidad.

Mordi mi lengua para evitar cualquier otra accion, Bankotsu se desnudo en cuestion de nada y me giro para brindarle una vista de mis nalgas y coño húmedo entre su saliva y mis fluidos. Me Nalgueo tan fuerte que hasta Sesshomaru quizás escucho en alguna parte de la mansion. Sentí su glande en la entrada y yo me hice hacia atrás para penetrarme yo misma ante su colosal pene, el se quito. -Oh! deja algo Kag.- volvió a nalguear.

Poco a poco me penetro hasta empalarme, una vez hecho esto desearía que aquello no terminara, inicio tan fuerte y rapido. Una y otra vez azotandome y yo ahogando mis gemidos en la almohada, escuchaba su agitada respiración y las gotas de sudor resbalar por mis nalgas.

Tomo parte de mi cabello para jalarlo durante cada penetracion, mis senos subian y bajaban a su ritmo. Termine varias veces sobre su pene, no podia estar mas lubricada la zona hasta que al fin se vino, su semen corrio por labios de mi vagina hasta la entrepierna, Kami..me deje caer otra vez sobre la cama, el se alejo y me acomodo entre sus brazos para después taparnos con la extensa colcha pesada evitando que el calor se escapara.

No pronunciamos palabra, solo escuchabamos nuestras aceleradas respiraciones.

-Bank...- murmure, el siguio en silencio. -Soy tuya, lo sabes verdad?-

-No Kag, no lo sabia- Me estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo. -No está bien que seas mia .- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse entregar por el cansancio. Yo por otro lado no podía sincronizar lo que dijo, _"No esta bien que seas mia",_ aquello sin duda alguna había quebrantado mi espiritu, no entendia que demonios estaba pasando, quizas tiene razon, no era de el, ni de nadie.


End file.
